El primer beso
by florcita75
Summary: Durante las grabaciones de el mv de cowar Hyung Jun esta decidido a dar su primer beso y asi olvidar y ver a Jung Min solo como un amigo, pero ¿Jung Min aceptara que una chica sea la primera en tocar los labios de Hyung Jun?, ¿que hara?, ¿como?, ¿Hyung Jun lo sabe?, ¿lo podra olvidar? (ss501 yaoi)
1. Si estoy enamorado

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 1

Prov Hyung Jun

Si estoy enamorado

-Chicos tienen treinta minutos de descanso-nos aviso el director.

Luego de 5 horas de grabación por fin tenemos un descanso, las grabaciones son agotadoras y aun queda mucho por grabar. Hace frio, estamos en el medio de la nieve grabando el video de Cowar, pero con solo verla sonrió, ella me agrada, creo que me gusta…tal vez si sigo viéndola y sonriendo pueda olvidarlo.

Fin Prov Hyun Jun.

Prov Jung Min.

Cuando el director dijo que descansáramos nos tiramos los cinco en la nieve, los cinco estamos cansados. ¿Por qué sonríe?, ¿Por qué la mira tanto?, ¿acaso le gusta esa chica?

Desde que llegamos que solo se la pasa mirándola, nunca lo vi tan sonriente mirando a una chica, el es un niño ¿acaso le gusta?

-Jung Min vamos adentro, allí está más caliente-me dijo Kyu ayudándome a levantarme, así lo hice y los cinco entramos a la camioneta.

Ya en la camioneta estaba sentado en la parte de atrás entre medio de Kyu y Young Saeng, Hyun Joong y Hyung Jun estaban en la parte delantera.

-Hyung Jun ella te gusta ¿cierto?-escucha que Hyun Joong le preguntaba, gire rápidamente a mi cabeza y vi como Hyung Jun miraba por la ventanilla hacia afuera a la cica.

-Si-contesto aun sonriendo y mirándola.

-¿Y crees que ella querrá estar con un niño como tú?-pregunte con algo de enfado, pero trate de que no se notara, me enfadaba que a él le guste esa chica, al menos si creía que no lo miraría me sentiría mejor.

-Si…-contesto-le pedí una cita-mi corazón de detuvo-ella acepto…será mañana-dio sonriente.

-Bien-dijo Young Saeng, los tres lo felicitaban y animaban, yo no podía moverme, solo lo miraba a él.

¿Enserio? Siempre supe que algún día sucedería, pero ¿tuvo que llegar tan pronto ese día?

El primer beso es importante, incluso yo aun no olvido el mio y aunque siempre supe que el de Hyung Jun algún día sucedería y que sería con una chica, mi mente no lo terminaba de asimilar, incluso muchas veces me jugo en contra con sueños en que yo era ese primero.

Ahora tenía que ver a ese niño preparar una cita emocionado por tener algo que recordara toda su vida y luego verlo seguramente en una relación con ella…no lo negare…me gustaría no solo ser el primero que lo beso sino también el único.

Fin Prov Jung Min.

Luego de unas cuantas horas más de grabación en la nieve el director dijo que por el día de hoy terminaban.

-Chicos mañana las grabaciones serán en el hotel-les informo el manager cuando entraron al hotel.

Los cinco se quedaban en una misma habitación, así que los cinco se dirigieron allí, ya estando dentro Hyun Joong comenzó a molestar al maknae.

-Así que el bebe dará su primer beso-dijo apretando sus cachetes.

La habitación no era muy grande, en ella había os camas y una gran ventana, Jung Min al llegar inmediatamente se acostó en una de ellas y Young Saeng en la otra, Kyu se sentó en la cama donde Young Saeng se recostó.

-Hyung ya déjame…no soy un bebe-se quejaba el menor.

-Sique lo eres, si aun no has dado tu primer beso-le dijo el líder.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-se defendió el maknae alejando las manos de su cara.

-No…tienes razón, sino mira a Jung Min, ya lo dio hace años y sigue siendo como un niño-dijo riendo mientras se tiraba junto a Young Saeng.

-No me metas a mí en tus explicaciones-dijo serio Jung Min-y un beso no te convertirá en hombre-dijo serio mirando a Hyung Jun.

-¿Por qué estas enojado?-pregunto Kyu.

-No estoy enojado, solo cansado-dijo tratando de cambiar su cara, pero él era difícil.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado para mañana?-le pregunto Young Saeng a el maknae.

-Lo tengo todo planeado-dijo sonriente-aunque aun me faltan algunas cosas planear-dijo luego pensativo, estaba de pie frente a la cama de Jung min.

-Entonces no lo tienes 'todo planeado'-dijo Jung Min-piensa bien tus respuestas…si así piensas tus sentimientos…pobre de la chica-dijo Jung Min cruzándose de brazos.

-Jung Min…ayúdame-le pidió saltando en la cama.

-¡Deja de saltar!-le ordeno enojado, el maknae se detuvo y se quedo sentado en la cama de rodillas con una sonrisa frente a Jung Min.

-¿Me ayudara?-pregunto alegre.

-¡No!-respondió Jung Min.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el maknae.

-Estoy cansado…déjame dormir y vete tú a preparar tu cita-dijo mientras se levantaba y entre sus cosas buscaba su antifaz de dormir y tapones, volvió a la cama y se recostó colocándoselos y tapándose.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hasta ahora?-le pregunto Young Saeng.

-¡Un pastel!-dijo sonriente, aun sentado al lado de un Jung Min tratando de dormir.

-¿Un pastel?-pregunto Kyu.

-¡Sí!-contesto el-y una carta que dice mis sentimientos-dijo algo sonrojado.

-Que cursi-dijo Hyun Joong-ves que eres un niño-dijo con una sonrisa.

-N le hagas caso…es muy lindo lo que tienes planeado-le dijo Kyu.

-Pero… ¿Qué sientes?-le pregunto Young Saeng.

-¡Eso!-dijo líder sentándose en la cama-¿Qué sientes?-le pregunto.

-¿Lo que siento?-pregunto nervioso.

-Sí, hace poco la conoces…¿Qué sientes?-pregunto líder.

La curiosidad le ganaba, quería saber de que hablaban, sin hacer mucho movimiento subió una de sus manos y se saco uno de los tapones de su oreja.

-Siento…siento-decia el maknae.

-¿En serio sientes algo?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Creo que solo te parece linda-dijo Kyu.

-No…yo…yo siento cosas por ella…sino no hubiera escrito la carta-dijo defendiéndose el maknae.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños al escuchar eso, sus ojos tras el antifaz se apretaron.

-¿Qué dice la carta?-pregunto Hyun Joong.

-Dice…que ella, me parece más que linda, que su sonrisa me hace sonreír, que estando cerca de ella yo…yo sonrió…que…que…que estoy enamorado-decia nerviosamente.

-¡Eso no es estar enamorado!-grito sacándose el antifaz y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tu no estabas durmiendo?-pregunto el maknae enojado.

-¡No estás enamorado!-aseguro Jung Min una vez más-ni siquiera estas sonrojado al decir eso…tartamudeas porque no sabes que sientes…¡y es que no sientes nada por ella!-declaro Jung Min.

-Sí que siento cosas por ella!-le aseguro el maknae-y mañana se lo diré y todo saldrá bien y yo la besare y así estaré feliz-dijo enejado saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe y sentándose en el pasillo-y así te olvidare…y solo te veré como amigo-susurro con lagrimas dejando salir.

Continuara…


	2. Felicidades, maduraste

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 2

Felicidades, maduraste.

-Ya entra-le dijo Young Saeng desde la puerta.

-No quiero-dijo el maknae aun sentado afuera de la habitación con la cabeza escondidas entre sus piernas que mantenía abrazadas.

-Llevas más de media hora ahí…entra-seguía insistiéndole el príncipe.

-¡Déjalo ahí y no le insista!-grito Jung Min desde adentro-¡si no quiere entrar a descansar que no lo haga…dormiré solo mejor para mí!-siguió gritando.

-¿Aun no se duerme ese caballo gritón?-pregunto con enfado el maknae.

-El dice estar durmiendo hace media hora…pero solo da vueltas en la cama-respondió Young Saeng-ya entra-volvió a pedir.

-¡No!-volvió a decir Hyung Jun.

-Si lo haces te ayudare con tu cita ¿sí?-propuso el príncipe.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

-Si….y te ayudare a saber que sientes por ella y así escribir otra carta ¿Qué dices?, ¿entras?-pregunto extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el maknae tomo la mano de y entro con una sonrisa.

-Hyung Jun si no quieres dormir con Jung Min duerme conmigo-dijo Hyun Joong ya que le había tocado dormir en el suelo.

-No quiero dormir en el suelo…a mi me tocaba en la cama y dormiré en la cama-dijo serio el maknae.

-Recuerdas las reglas ¿cierto?-pregunto Jung Min mirándolo serio y enojado.

-¿Tus las recuerdas?-pregunto el maknae también enojado.

-Yo fui quien las puso-dijo aun más enojado Jung Min.

-Pues la cama me tocaba a mí y yo te deje dormir a ti…así que tu obedece mis reglas-dijo el maknae acostándose.

-¿Que?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Puedo hacer lo que sea que no me pegaras ni me tiraras de la cama-dijo el maknae tapándose y dándole la espalda a Jung Min.

-Pero…-está por comenzar una pelea Jung Min cuando Kyu hablo.

-Jung Min la cama hoy le tocaba a él…así que si no te gusta duerme con Hyun Joong-dijo Kyu también acostándose, pero Junto a Young Saeng.

Jung Min hizo una mueca de desagrado y enojo y se coloco de nuevo sus tapones y su antifaz y se volvió a acostar.

-Maldito niño-susurro.

Sería demasiado decir que pudo dormir toda una hora recorrida, el maknae parecía que se estaba vengando, apenas conseguía dormir una mano lo golpeaba en la cara, unos cuantos rodillazos en su espalda y más abajo también recibió, temía voltearse y recibirlos en otro lado, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En el suelo con Hyun Joong no dormiría, menos si él estaba desnudo, debía soportarlo, tampoco podía tirarlo de la cama como solía hacer cuando el maknae hacia eso…debía soportar.

-Mañana será mi peor día-susurro, y era cierto, no solo debería estar con falta de horas de sueño y bostezando por todos lados sino que debía ver a Hyung Jun con esa chica yendo a su cita.

-Así no se puede Hyun Jun-decia Young Saeng enojado.

-Pero… ¿Qué quieres que diga si es eso?-preguntaba el maknae.

Young Saeng estaba tratando de ayudarlo con la carta para la chica, hace más de una hora que habían despertado y dejo su desayuno a un lado para ayudar al maknae, pero este no sabía ni el mismo que sentía.

-Hyung Jun…creo que Jung Min tiene razón…no sestas enamorado de ella-dijo Kyu acercándose a ellos luego de haber terminado su desayuno.

-Kyu Jong ayúdalo tu…yo me rindo…y le doy la razón a Jung Min…tú no estás enamorado-aseguro Young Saeng yéndose-cuando estés realmente enamorado entonces yo te ayudare, pero no seré testigo de cómo le mientes a una chica de lo que sientes solo para…-puso una pausa pensando-no sé ni para qué quieres mentir diciendo que sientes algo-dijo yendo a desayunar.

-Quiere mentir porque está desesperado por besar a alguien-dijo líder riéndose de la situación.

-Eso no es cierto….Young Saeng ayúdame-decia el maknae, pero Young Saeng solo negó con las manos comenzando a comer su desayuno-¿me ayudas Kyu Jong?-pidió.

-Yo no te ayudare a mentir-respondió Kyu.

-Pero a mí en verdad me gusta-aseguro Hyung Jun.

-¿Que sientes por ella?-preguntó Kyu.

-Es inútil preguntarle eso-dijo el príncipe-solo responde 'es linda'—Kyu miro al maknae enojado.

-Eso no es estar enamorado-aseguro.

-Te lo dije…y ahora ellos también… ¡no estás enamorado de ella!-afirmo Jung Min. Era lo primero que decia desde que despertaron, solo había estado serio en un rincón mirando con enfado y dolor al maknae que no se había dignado a hablarle aun.

-No hablare contigo-dijo en tono infantil el maknae-Kyu Jong yo…y en verdad estoy enamorado-aseguro una vez más.

-Entonces dime lo que sientes-dijo Kyu.

-Pues…no solo es linda-Young Saeng rodo los ojos en señal de cansancio, líder negó con la cabeza, Kyu escuchaba atento y Jung Min fingía no estar interesado-también…también-estaba nervioso, la verdad es que solo le parecía 'algo linda' no sabía que sentimientos inventar, luego de reojo miro a aquel caballo a un rincón de la mesa con la vista bajo comiendo serio pero despacio, sin parecerle importarle lo que él estaba diciendo-el…ella…ella es especial para mí, puede tener un carácter complicado, pero yo hare lo posible para entenderla, me gusta verla animada y sonriendo, aun si debo pelear con ella para verla con ánimos y sonreír…lo hare…haría lo que fuera para no verla triste y sonriendo, porque me gusta si sonrisa, es que tiene en su rostro siempre, esa que me hace sonreír como un niño-las palabras comenzaron a salir solas luego de mirarlo bajar su vista y comenzar a pensar en que sentía por ese caballo al que debía olvidar, sabía que no debía mentir y decir que eso sentía por ella, pero necesitaba la ayudas de sus amigos para esto…o jamás lo olvidaría.

-Creo que en verdad estas enamorado-dijo Young Saeng tragando lo que había puesto en su boca cuando el menor comenzó a hablar y de la sorpresa aun no lo había tragado.

-Seria genial poner eso en la carta que le darás-decia Kyu.

-Creo que en verdad sientes cosas por ella…aunque hace poco la conoces-dijo líder pensativo.

-Jung Min no decia nada, no miraba a nada más que su desayuno, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero no lo suficiente para dejar caer lagrimas, en su pecho un pulsante dolor se instalo y en sus manos se podía ver como comenzaba a temblar y no de frio.

-Pero no es solo eso-dijo el maknae continuando, captando la atención de los cuatro-me preocupo por ella a cada momento, donde esta, si descanso bien, si comió, si se siente mal…que va a hacer, que hace, que piensa, que personas son importantes…si yo soy importante…me gustaría ser importante en su vida y aunque sé que no lo soy…ella lo será siendo igual en la mía-ellos no podían creer cuantos sentimientos se encontraban dentro de lo que ellos hasta hace unos minutos consideraban un 'niño inmaduro' ese 'niño inmaduro' les estaba diciendo coas que comprobaban que no lo era, sentimientos que ni ellos habían podido sentir aun.

-Hyung Jun-dijo líder tratando de para la confesión de sentimientos que estaba dando, pero este siguió.

-Quiero cuidarla a todo momento, no quiero que sufra ni un mínimo daño, en su cuerpo y sentimientos…se y amo lo delicada que es y lo mucho que cuida de si misma, se lo engreída que es y lo mucho que se ama, y yo la amo mucho más de lo que ella se ama, por eso es lo más importante y la quiero poder cuidar aun más de lo que se cuida ella, ella es la única para mí y quiero ser el único para ella, quiero estar en cada buen o mal momento d ella-el maknae continuaba sin parar.

-Ya Hyung Jun…ya lo entendimos-lo detuvo Kyu tranquilizando los nervios notorios en el maknae.

-Quiero que ella sepa que ten importante y especial es para mí Kyu Jong…ayúdame…es que…no se lo puedo decir-explico el maknae.

-Felicidades-dijo Jung Min en un susurro aun desde ese lugar en la mesa, apartado de los demás-ya has madurado-dijo levantándose y yéndose de ahí rápidamente, los cuatro lo quedaron mirando sin entender.

-Yo te ayudare-dijo Kyu con una sonrisa-solo porque sé que en verdad estas enamorado-el maknae con esfuerzo puso una sonrisa, pero al escuchar 'en verdad estas enamora' se sentía mal, si, estaba enamorado…pero no de ella.

Continuara…


	3. solo asi sere yo

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 3

Solo así seré yo

-Estoy agotado-decia el maknae tirándose en la cama.

-Levántate…o llegaras tarde a tu cita-dijo líder.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?-preguntó Kyu.

-Si ya está todo-respondió sentándose en la cama-pero aun faltan muchas horas, hemos terminado temprano…dormiré una siesta y luego me preparare-dijo tirándose de nuevo en la cama-¿ustedes saldrán?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió líder.

-Iremos a dar una vuelta-explico Kyu.

-¿Vendrás?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-No…dormiré así no estoy cansado en la noche-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya vámonos-ordeno Jung Min apurándolos, no quería segur viendo al maknae tan feliz, dentro suyo todo dolía más que nunca.

Faltaban muchas horas para su cita y el quería descansar un poco, así que en cuando los chicos lo dejaron solo en la habitación se sumió en un profundo sueño, la noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien haciendo de la noche de Jung Min un infierno, claro que eso llevo a que el tampoco durmiera mucho, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba la paciencia d ese caballo y debía admitir que tenía más de la que él creía, pero también se vengó por las hirientes palabras que le había dicho, no pudo solo haberlo apoyado y ayudado y así seguirían como amigos, no tenía que llevarle la contra y hacerle más difícil el olvidar, ahora estaban enojados y ese caballo malhumorado y el no podía pelearlo para subirle el ánimo porque en el fondo estaba enojado con él y quería alejarse un poco y así considerarlo 'amigo' y solo eso.

-Yo ya volveré a la habitación-dijo Jung min estirándose en aquel sillón que se habían sentado a beber algo caliente luego de recorrer por algunas horas el lugar.

-No peles con Hyung Jun-ordeno Hyun Joong.

-Déjalo tranquilo que se prepare para su cita-dijo Kyu.

-No lo molestare…ni me importa hablarle-dijo yéndose a la habitación-como si a mí me importara ese niño y su cita-murmuro malhumorado-¡y se mi importa ¿Qué?!-grito ya en el ascensor-es mi problema dejar que una cualquiera le dé su primer beso y no yo-dijo cruzándose de brazos-¡así que no se metan!-grito justo cuando las puertas se abrieron y una pareja de ancianos lo quedaron mirando dando un paso para atrás-no, no…no se lo decia a ustedes…por favor entren-se disculpo, pero la pareja dio la vuelta marchándose y las puertas se cerrando-ahora hasta loco parezco-dijo cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

Llego a la habitación y antes de entrar susurro.

-Espero que estés feliz con lo que logras en mi Hyung Jun…me vuelves loco-y luego ingreso a la habitación.

Todo estaba en silencio y en la cama vio un bulto que era el menor aun durmiendo plácidamente con los labios entre abiertos destapado de la cintura hacia arriba. La vista de Jung Min se fijo en el rostro de el maknae, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, no una mala, sino una tierna y cálida, una cariñosa, en sus ojos un brillo aprecio.

-¿En serio estas enamorado?-pregunto en un susurro para sí mismo-no lo creo-decia acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el suelo junto a la cama, frente al rostro del maknae que aun dormía sin saber quien estaba junto a él-tu eres mi niño…no dejarías que otra te de tu primer beso ¿cierto?-pregunto viéndolo tiernamente, esperando una respuesta que nunca vendría, e sestaba dormido y no estaba consiente-yo sé que no…-susurro-¿cierto que no?-volvió a preguntar mirándolo suplicante-ya Jung Min…no te engañes-se regaño así mismo-el hoy en menos de dos horas dará su primer beso y a alguien que no eres tu-se respondió el mismo las preguntas-pero…me gustaría ser almenos el primero en tocarlos, al menos solo el primero-dijo mirándolo-pero no puedo…solo soy tu amigo, solo peleamos-dijo con tristeza y resignación-tu jamás me dejarías-susurro por ultimo mirándolo fijamente.

El maknae era ajeno a todo esto, seguía en sumido en un profundo sueño, ajeno a aquella mirada, ajeno a aquellos ojos que lo miraban con tristeza, llenos de tristeza dentro suyo, aquella mano que de pronto se poso sobre su cabeza acariciando débilmente sus cabellos, débil pero cariñosamente, aquella sonrisa que se formo en unos labios que temblaban al desear algo que veían muy lejano.

Con su pecho ardiendo de dolor, sus ojos con una brillosa mirada, lagrimas que quería soltar, pero su orgullo y negamiento al dolor que sentía no lo dejaban, sus labios temblorosos por aquella idea que se cruzo en su mente y esa mano diciendo que si lo haga, mientras su mente negaba.

-Solo así seré yo el primero, aunque nunca lo sepa…aunque nunca volverá a ocurrir, aunque solo yo lo sabré…será la primera y última vez que tocare sus labios…seré el primero aunque él no lo recuerde así…yo sabré que yo fui quien los toco por primera vez y no ella-susurro convenciéndose de besar aquellos rosados labios, convenciéndose de ser el primero en acariciarlos y disfrutar de ellos, aunque solo sea en un mínimo rose que el maknae nunca sabrá…pero su pecho dolerá un poco menos sabiendo que fue el primero…o eso esperaba, que duela un poco menos, que queme un poco menos.

El maknae jamás lo sabría, pero el sí, el maknae recordaría toda su vida su segundo beso, pero el sabría que el primero fue el…el recordaría el primer beso de Kim Hyung Jun y este solo recordaría el segundo.

-Luego prometo ayudarte a que sonrías junto a ella…junto a la persona que te enamoro y te hizo madurar al sentir tan enormes sentimientos…te dejare ser feliz junto a quien me saco a mi niño-susurro alejando su mano y acercando su rostro al de el maknae, acercando sus labios a temblorosos a los labios entre abiertos del maknae, dándole así su primer beso, un beso que el maknae no sabría que existió.

Cariñoso e inmóvil fue ese beso, tibio se sentía los labios del maknae, no quería despegar sus labios de los de él, sabría que cuando se separe ya jamás los volvería a tocar, a sentir. Sus labios aun temblaban sobre lo de el maknae, sus lagrimas cayeron dando paso libremente al sentimiento de dolor que en ese momento se sentía mas ardiente y fuerte que nunca.

Se dio entonces cuenta que el dolor no desaparecería y que seguiría ahí, y ahora más ardiente y pulsante que antes, con tristeza y delicadeza se separo del maknae, dejo ir aquellos labios que por esos segundos que estuvo junto a los suyos fueron solo de él ya si dejo ir a su niño, seco sus lagrimas y salió de la habitación para calmar su reparación y su nerviosismo y desesperación que lo tenían temblando.

Aun con Jung Min fuera de la habitación y nuevamente en un profundo silencio el maknae seguía durmiendo sin saber que ya habían besado sus labios por primera vez, con tanto sentimientos de amor y dolor, sin saber que dio un perfecto primer beso que jamás recordaría, pero quien se lo dio seria el recuerdo más presente, hermoso y doloroso en su vida.

Continuara…


	4. ¿Por que lloras?

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 4

¿Por qué lloras?

La noche había pasado y la mañana había llegado, la cita había pasado y el primer beso, para el maknae, había sido dado, tenía en su mente que fue a la persona indicada, que estaba bien, llego a dormir a la habitación con ese pensamiento, con esa idea, con que dio un perfecto primer beso, romántico, cariñoso, suave, delicado.

Lo había escuchado entrar pasado la media noche, en silencio descambiarse y acostarse junto a líder, no le preocupo el que duerma junto a un alíen desnudo, sabía perfectamente que ya no era un niño, que ya no era su niño y que estaba demasiado enamorado de esa chica como para que el alienígena dormido le cause algo, así que solo se dedico a ya dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que él estaba ahí, pero sin darle demasiada importancia, debía alejarse del maknae, olvidarlo y dejarlo ser feliz y estar feliz por él.

-¿Cómo salió todo?-pregunto Young Saeng ya en la mañana cuando estaban desayunando.

-No olvidare jamás mi primer beso-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que fue con la persona indicada?-pregunto Kyu.

-Claro que fue la indica-se apuro a contestar Jung Min-pero solo su real primer beso fue con la persona indica-aseguro-solo el primero-el maknae lo miraba sin entender sus palabras al igual que los demás miembros.

-¿Y ella que dijo de la carta?-pregunto líder.

-Ella parecía contenta y correspondió a mi beso-contaba alegre el maknae ignorando la actitud de Jung Min-ella ahora es mi chica-aseguro sonriente.

-Hyung Jun… ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto una voz femenina.

Jung Min se volteo y subió su cabeza mirando así el rostro de la dueña de el segundo y todos los besos que seguían de quien ya no era su niño, la miro con tristeza y celos, envidia y admiración, por obtener algo que él nunca obtendría no importa cuánto tiempo y sentimientos los dese, jamás lograría lo que ella sí. Aun asís sonrió, ella jamás tendría lo que el tubo, el primer beso, solo y únicamente suyo fue el primer beso.

En el fondo se sentía idiota por estar feliz de haber besado, de haberlo besado y que ese beso en realidad no exista porque el maknae no sabía de él y nunca sabría, pero aun sintiéndose tonto eso lo consolaba y al mismo tiempo hacia más punzante el dolor.

-Si…si claro-respondió el maknae lleno de inmediata junto a ella.

-Sígueme-dijo ella comenzando a caminar y Jung Min lo vio alejarse con una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo que ya no es un bebe-comento líder.

-Ayer tuvo su primer beso…ahorita tendrá el segundo, tercero, cuarto…-decia Kyu.

-¡Ya Kyu Jong!-grito Jung Min-ya entendimos…le dará mucho besos-susurro enojado cruzándose de brazos-esperare en la camioneta a que salgamos-dijo yéndose por el lado contrario al del maknae y la chica.

Antes de que salgan a regreso a casa lo vieron llegar al maknae triste, sin la sonrisa con la que amaneció.

-¿Que sucedió?-le pregunto el príncipe.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto Kyu también.

-¿No te gustaron los besos o dijo que no sabias besar?-pregunto gracioso líder, pero al ver que el maknae seguía igual se arrepintió-ya…ya aprenderás…anímate…no te rechazo y siente lo mismo que tu-trato de animar, pero solo consiguió que el maknae saltara a abrazarlo fuertemente llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Young Saeng preocupado de verlo así.

-¿Qué te hizo?-pregunto líder aun más preocupado y abrazándolo tratando de consolarlo, podía sentir desesperación en aquel abrazo.

-Ella…ella me…me dejo-dijo en medio del llanto el maknae.

No supieron que decir, no entendía el porqué lo habría dejado, Hyun Joong solo se dedico a consolarlo en ese abrazo.

Entraron a la camioneta con Hyung Jun un poco más calmado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Jung Min al verlos serios y callados.

Jung Min estaba en uno de los asientos delanteros y kyu se sentó en el otro quedando atrás el menor en el medio de Young Saeng y líder.

-Nada-dijo Kyu tratando de no recordarle al maknae el motivo del llanto.

-¿Cómo que 'nada'?-pregunto mirando los ojos rojos del maknae-¿Por qué estas así?, ¿lloraste?, ¿Por qué?-preguntaba todo seguido Jung Min.

-Nada paso-le volvió a contestar Kyu, el maknae solo esquivaba la fuerte y curiosa mirada de Jung Min sobre él.

-Dime-exigía Jung Min.

-Ya déjalo-ordeno líder tratándose alejarlo.

Jung Min no haciéndole caso todo ambas manos de líder y lo tiro hacia adelante y de un rápido movimiento quedo el sentado donde líder estaba y líder donde él.

-Ya dime ¿Por qué estas así?, ¿Por qué los ojos rojos?, ¿Por qué lloraste?-preguntaba preocupado.

-Jung Min-dijo el maknae abrazándolo y volviendo a llorar.

-Si serás…ya lo habíamos calmado-decia líder.

Estaba sorprendido, por más que quería sus brazos aun no correspondían a aquel abrazo, no podía moverse ¿el estaba llorando?, ¿Por qué?

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces volviendo en sí y escuchando más fuerte el llanto de Hyung Jun y rápidamente correspondió al abrazo tratando de consolarlo.

-Dime ¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto tímidamente-¿Por qué lloras de esta manera?-el maknae lo abrazo más fuerte, ninguno decia nada-está bien-dijo acariciando su cabeza-si no quieres no me cuentes…pero ya no llores de esta manera por favor-pidió.

Continuara…


	5. Buscando una discucion

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 5

Buscando una discusión

Luego de un largo viaje habían llegado al apartamento, el maknae luego de llorar en los brazos de Jung min, se había quedado dormido y fue Jung Min el encargado de despertarlo cuando ya todos habían bajado y entrado corriendo.

-Hyung Jun…despierta, hemos llegado-lo llamo Jung Min moviéndolo ligeramente.

El maknae solo movió su cabeza buscando algo en que apoyar su cabeza, cayendo así sobre las piernas de Jung Min que está sentado a su lado.

-¡Dije que despiertes!-ordeno Jung Min.

-Tengo sueño-se quejo el maknae.

-Entonces levántate y duerme en tu cama-le dijo Jung Min.

-No quiero dormí solo-se quejo.

-Entonces llama a 'tu chica' y ya-dijo Jung Min algo desesperado porque el maknae no se levantaba y el no soportaba tenerlo así de cerca tanto tiempo, no podía controlarse.

-No la menciones-dijo el maknae levantándose de las piernas de Jung Min rápidamente, lo que extraño a Jung Min.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jung Min, pero el maknae no contesto y salió de la camioneta entrando al apartamento.

Jung Min se quedo pensando un poco y luego reacciono.

-Algo paso con la chica-susurro entrando al apartamento corriendo.

-¿Estas mejor?-escucho que Hyun Joong le preguntaba al maknae y este asentía con la cabeza.

-Estoy un poco mejor-le respondió, pero n sonreía, solo de tiro en el sofá.

-Estaba caminando al sofá, para seguir cuestionándolo, cuando Young Saeng lo paro.

-No lo moleste Jung Min-le pidió.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-El no está de ánimos-respondió.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Jung Min.

-No importa, solo no lo molestes-respondió el príncipe.

-Si no me dices lo molestare-amenazo Jung Min.

-La chica lo dejo ¿ya?-Jung Min se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Lo dejo?-pegunto, el príncipe asintió.

-No lo molestes…ya esta lo suficiente triste como para que tu lo hagas enojar….no lo molestes-ordeno yéndose, Jung Min se quedo parado mientras miraba al maknae sentado en el sofá fingiendo mirar el televisor, pero se veía que no podía dejar de pensar.

Esta triste por esa chica, obedecedla a Young Saeng y no lo molestaría, no entendía como la chica pudo haberlo dejado después de que el se esforzó tanto y correspondo al beso Hyung Jun le dio, el primer beso recordado que dio y la chica lo dejaba luego de un día, entendía que el maknae estaba devastado y su pecho dolía a ver a ese niño que era tan alegre tan triste ahora…él era el único que podía hacer llorar a ese niño, a golpes, pero llorar, ahora 'esa' parecía y hería los sentimientos de él asiéndolo llorar, no lo soportaba, dolía, dolía saber que ella era tan importante y que lo había lastimado y aun así seguía siendo importante y siempre lo seria, porque Hyung Jun la amaba y recordaría por siempre el beso que le dio.

Vio al maknae mover de un lado a otro su cabeza fuertemente, como queriendo alejar sus pensamientos, luego levanto su vista mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo, al verlo a él parado a uno centímetros se puso de pie y acercándose dijo.

-caballo tonto, ahora por tu culpa ya no tengo sueño-lo reto parándose frente a él.

¿Acaso estaba buscando pelear?, ¿no estaba triste?, ¿Por qué buscaba pelear con el entonces? Obedecía a Young Saeng y no pelearía, respiro y trato de esquivar la discusión.

-¿Preferías dormir en la camioneta?-pregunto, para así el maknae negara y todo se terminaba.

-Si-contesto el maknae para su sorpresa-tenia sueño y quería dormir ¿Quién te dio el permiso de despertarme?-pregunto fingiendo enfado, era claro que estaba fingido, pero ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta de Jung Min.

Pero no debía pelear con él y ponerlo peor, haría caso a Young Saeng, y así cambio su 'Niño desagradecido' y tras eso un golpe, por un.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía…la próxima no te despertare-lo ultimo lo dijo apretando sus dientes y rechinándolos.

-Hasta tus gestos son típicos de un caballo…caballo tonto-dijo el maknae buscando aun la discusión.

-Si…ya me lo has dicho muchas veces-dijo Jung Min calmando su furia para no pegarle.

El maknae frunció el seño, ¿Por qué Jung Min no se enojaba?, ¿Por qué no le pegaba o insultaba? Si Jung Min no se enojaba no era gracioso o divertido, y el ahorita quería reír, y aunque sabía que debía olvidar al caballo y que en verdad no sentía nada por la chica, era triste que ella lo haya dejado luego de que él se esforzó tanto en preparar todo y darle su primer beso, el en verdad quería intentarlo con la chica y de a poco sentir por ella lo que sentía por Jung Min, pero ahora la chica lo dejo y él le había dado su primer beso, ahora sentía que nada de lo que había hecho era lo correcto y eso lo ponía triste.

Quería olvidarse del tema de la chica y de ese primer beso que no fue correcto y reír un poco con quien siempre lo divertía, con quien hubiese querido que le diera su primer beso, Jung Min, aunque lo debía olvidar y no buscar tanto estar cerca de él, no podía ni siquiera intentarlo, porque a final del día siempre terminaba extrañándolo y molestándolo o siguiéndole sus típicas peleas infantiles.

-Jung Min...has estado cocinando mucho estos días ¿cierto?-pregunto el maknae curioso.

-Si-contesto Jung Min dudoso-¿por qué?-pregunto confundido por la pregunta.

-Se nota…has probado cada comida que has hecho de mas-dijo con una sonrisa el maknae.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto mas confundido.

-¡Que estas más gordo!-le grito el maknae alejándose unos centímetros de Jung Min, estaba seguro que con eso si le pegaría del enojo, a Jung Min no le podía decir eso-ya ni sexy te ves de tanto que comes-le dijo riendo, Jung Min frunció el seño-

-¿He?-pregunto enojado, ¿Por qué ese niño peleaba si debía estar triste?

-Ya…ya deja de comer-dijo confundido, Jung Min aun estaba sin pegarle, vio su seño fruncido, pero no sus golpes.

-¡Ya Hyung Jun!-le grito enojado, lo que hizo poner una sonrisa de tranquilidad al maknae-¿Por qué me buscas pelea?, ¿quieres que te pegue?-le pregunto.

-¡Jung Min!-grito Young Saeng acercándose-te dije que no le molestaras-lo reto el príncipe.

-Pero…-trato de defenderse Jung Min.

-Pero nada-lo interrumpió Young Saeng-se un poco mas considerado ¿no entiendes que está mal? Cuando tu estas mal nadie te molesta…no lo molestes-Hyung Jun miraba atento a Young Saeng y Jung Min bajo la cabeza arrepentido.

-Lo siento…no lo molestare-dijo Jung Min entre dientes.

-¿Por eso no me pegaste?-pregunto el maknae-¿Por qué Young Saeng te pidió que no me molestes?-Jung Min asintió con la cabeza-¿te aguantaste todo lo que te dije solo porque no podías molestarme?-siguió preguntando el maknae.

-No quería que vuelvas a llorar como el bebe que eres-respondió Jung Min.

-¿Tu no lo molestaste?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-El no me molesto…yo lo moleste-respondió el maknae.

-Pero… ¿no estabas triste?-pregunto el príncipe.

-Pelear con Jung Min siempre me sube el ánimo-confeso el maknae-pero él no quería pelear-Jung Min lo miraba atento.

-Eres masoquista Hyung Jun-dijo Young Saeng yendo a su habitación-Jung Min si quieres pégale hasta que llore-le dio el permiso.

-Prefiero verlo llorar por mí y mis golpes que por una chica idiota-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas la cual el maknae comprendió y comenzó a alejarse.

-Jung Min…yo, yo solo quería que discutiéramos…no que me pegaras, no soy tan…tan masoquista-dijo comenzando a correr siendo perseguido por un caballo feliz por poder golpearlo.

Al menso su ánimo estaría mejor luego de correrlo y tendría algo en que pensar, el dolor de los golpes que Jung Min le daría, con eso ya no pensaría en la chica y ocuparía su mente en maldiciones hacia Jung Min, pero al menos será él y no ella.

Continuara…


	6. La persona que me hace sonreir

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 6

La persona que me hace sonreír

-¡Auch!-se quejaba el maknae al contacto del algodón con alcohol en su ceja lastimada.

-Si te quedas quieto seria más rápido y dolerá menos-decia Jung Min soplando para que ardiera menos.

-Si no me hubieras tirado no tendría el lastimado-se defendió el maknae.

-Su hubieras parado no me hubiera lanzado a ti y tirado-ataco Jung Min.

-¿Acaso crees que me dejaría pegar?-pregunto.

-Ya no te muevas-dijo sosteniéndolo-y tú querías que te pegue-le recordó.

-Solo quería que discutiéramos-explico el maknae.

-Da lo mismo, todas las discusiones terminan en golpes…tu eres el masoquista así que aguanta-decia mientras sanaba la herida con cuidado para que no le ardiera tanto, soplaba con delicadeza, lo que hacía estremecer al maknae-al menos da las gracias porque te estoy curando-dijo Jung min.

-Gracias Jung Min-dijo el maknae, Jung Min sonrió-por ser un caballo loco-dijo luego haciendo que Jung Min se enojara y apoyara el algodón de forma brusca en el lastimado-¡Auch!-se quejo el maknae.

-Si no quieres sufrir…se un niño bueno-dijo Jung Min soplando la herida.

-Si me hubieras dejado terminar la frase-se defendió el maknae.

-A mi ni me pareció que siguiera-dijo Jung Min.

-Claro que seguía-mintió el maknae.

-¿Y que seguía?-pregunto Jung Min.

-'Gracias Jung Min por ser un caballo loco que siempre me hace sonreír!-dijo el maknae sorprendiendo a Jung Min que lo miraba sorprendido y con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que Jung Min termino de curarlo y puso una curita en el lastimado, mientras pensaba si pregunta o no.

-¿Me quieres contar porque estabas triste?-se animo a preguntar Jung Min.

-¿Para qué quieres que te diga si ya lo sabes?-pregunto-Young Saeng te dijo-recordó.

-Young Saeng solo me dijo que no te moleste porque estabas triste ya que la chica te…te…bueno eso-explicaba Jung Min-pero no me dijo mas-el quería saber exactamente que le hizo esa chica a su niño para que llorada tanto.

-Es que no hay mucho que contar, ella solo me dijo 'no quiero estar contigo…lo siento' y se fue, nada más que eso-conto Hyung Jun.

-¿Lo siento? Te besa dice aceptar tus sentimientos y luego solo dice ¿lo siento?-el maknae se sorprendió al escuchar a Jung min tan enojado por lo que dijo la chica-¿Qué clase de chica hace eso?, de seguro es una idiota-decia enojado Jung Min apretando sus puños.

-No te preocupes Jung Min, ya paso-trataba de tranquilizarlo el maknae.

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Tú estás enamorado de ella y mira con lo que te salió ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe cuando te veo sufrir por ella?-en verdad le enojaba y dolía verlo triste por esa chica y no la entendía, si por él fuera no le importaría paste o carta, solo que el maknae lo quiera, y es achica que había tenido una hermosa declaración y el primer beso recordado lo rechazaba así.

-Jung Min-lo llamo el maknae para que lo mirada-¿te preocupa tanto mi estado de ánimo y mis sentimientos?-pregunto algo tímido.

-Claro-respondió con algo de timidez Jung Min-no es agradable sufrir por amor y que tu estés sufriendo y llorando por esa chica me enoja, es achica no vale tanto como para que tu llores… ¿Por qué lloras por ella?, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella, ¿¡por que le diste tu primer beso a ella!?-a cada pregunto mas enojo entraba en Jung Min.

-En realidad…eso es lo que me pone triste-confeso luego de unos segundos el maknae-haberle dado mi primer beso, es algo que siempre recordare y al recordarlo la recordare y ella, como has dicho, no vale la pena como para recordarla, pensé que luego de haberlo guardado tanto tiempo s el odia la persona correcta pero solo me estaba mintiendo, yo sabía en el fondo que ella no era la correcta-confeso Hyung Jun.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Jung Min-pero tú estas enamorado de ella-Jung Min estaba confundido, si la amaba ¿por qué decia que no era la correcta y todo lo de la carta?

-Todo lo que dije, que puse en la carta, todos esos sentimientos-trataba de explicar el maknae.

-¿Eran mentira?, ¿nunca los sentiste?-preguntaba Jung Min.

-¡No!-aseguro-claro que eran verdaderos, claro que los sentía, aun los siento -explico el maknae. Jung Min entristeció.

-A pesar de todo aun la amas ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por ella luego de todo eso?-pregunto enojado.

-No entiendes-aseguro Hyung Jun-todos esos sentimientos yo aun los siento…pero ninguno es asa ella, lo siento pero por otra persona que quiera olvidar-explico.

Todo se volvió a derrumbar para Jung Min, ahora resulta que estaba enamorado y sufría para olvidarlo ¿a quién?

-Otra persona-susurro Jung Min-¿Quién?-pregunto.

-Eso no importa-aseguro-lo que importa es que me arrepiento de no haberle dicho lo que sentía y haberle mentido y decirle que todo eso lo sentía por ella, me arrepiento haberle dado a esa chica lo que a esa persona le correspondía, aunque no sienta lo mismo, tan solo habérselo dado aunque luego me odie, así me sentiría mejor, porque se lo hubiese dado a quien amo, a la persona correcta-explico.

-¡Dime ¿Quién es?!-exigió saber Jung Min.

-Te dije que no importa…si no lo pude decir antes ahora menso, total el primer beso ya lo di, los que siguen luego de ese darán lo mismo-decia con tristeza..aun así…ya no quiero intentar olvidar a esa persona, mantendré mis sentimientos así esa persona dentro de mí y no los olvidare porque a pesar de estar muy triste esa persona siempre me hace sonreír-luego de decir eso giro y vio a Jung Min muy triste y sin mirarlo-gracias-le dijo, Jung Min subió su vista.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Por haberme escuchado, siempre es bueno hablar contigo y que me escuches-dijo sonriendo-supongo que dije muchas cosas cursi sobre esa persona…pero es lo que siento y gracias por escuchar Jung Min-dijo suspirando y levantándose dejando solo a Jung Min.

-¿Hay alguien que te hace sonreír mas que yo?-se pregunto en un susurro-ni siquiera puedo ser quien te haga sonreír mas…tanto con ella o conmigo, ninguno fue correcto, ningún beso fue el correcto, porque por ninguno sentías algo-reflexiono pensativo-lo siento Hyung Jun por haberte robado tu primer beso y que no lo sepas jamás-susurro para luego tirarse al sofá agotado de sentir tanto dentro y no poder decirlo libremente.

Continuara…


	7. Una pelicula

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 7

Una película

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-preguntaba Young Saeng al ver entrar al maknae a la habitación-pensé que seguirías triste-comento.

-Estuve hablando con Jung Min-explico el maknae.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu sonrisa?-pregunto.

-Jung Min es tan alegremente loco que siempre eme hace sonreír-explico-es la persona que mas me hace sonreír-Young Saeng lo miraba confundido, pero si el maknae estaba feliz el estaba tranquilo asique sonrió.

-Entonces antes de pensar en esa chica pasa mas tiempo cerca de ese caballo-aconsejo Young Saeng feliz por verlo más animado-un golpe en la puerta de escucho-pase-dijo el príncipe y apareció el líder.

-¿Y Hyung Jun?-pregunto.

-Acá estoy-dijo el menor.

-¿Cono te sientes?-le pregunto.

-Bien-dijo el maknae con sencillez y una sonrisa.

-Pobre…esta tan dolido que hasta sonríe-decia líder mirándolo-ven yo te animare a si ya no lloras ni piensas en esa chica y la olvidad-decia el líder tomándolo por los hombros y saliendo de la habitación con el maknae-sabes cuando yo estoy triste leo sobre aliens, o veo alguna película de alíen ¿quieres ver una documental sobre aliens conmigo?-le pregunto, el maknae lo miro asustado.

-Pero yo estoy bien-aseguraba el maknae tratando de soltarse pero el líder lo sostenía fuerte.

-Ya no niegues tu dolor…un buen y largo documental sobre los aliens te hará muy bien-decia animadamente.

-No…no…yo ya ni pienso en ella…en serio estoy bien-aseguraba l maknae.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el líder, el maknae asintió-pero no la amas y era lo más importante…pensé que estarías destrozado-decia pensativo líder-entonces veremos dos documentales de aliens-afirmo.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto alterado el maknae-si te dije que estoy bien ¿Por qué quieres ver y dos?-pregunto.

-Para festejar que ya la has olvidado-explicaba el líder.

-¿Tú ves documentales de aliens por todo?-pregunto Jung Min desde el marco de su puerta viendo como el líder abrazaba al maknae y lo torturaba hablándole de aliens.

-¡Jung Min!-dijo feliz el líder-ven, veremos los tres los documentales, así era más divertido-decia líder.

-¿Esta borracho?-pregunto Jung Min al maknae, este levanto sus hombros en respuesta como que no sabía-sabes bien que a mí no me interesan los alíen-le dijo al líder.

-Creo que un documental sobre zanahorias seria aburrido-dijo el líder con una sonrisa.

-No metas a mis zanahorias-dijo Jung Min acercándose y tomando a Hyung Jun del brazo alejándolo de líder-¡vamos!-dijo Jung Min arrastrándolo a su habitación.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto el maknae.

-Y tú-dijo Jung Min señalando al líder-si vas a ver aliens luego no te emborraches cuando al final del documental digan que no existen como la ultima vez-advirtió.

-En este si dirán la verdad de que existen-decia líder mientras Jung Min se metía a su habitación y metía al maknae-mejor para mi verlo solo, así no tendré que explicarle nada a nadie-decia tranquilo el líder.

-¿Qué sucede Jung Min?-preguntaba el maknae.

-No creo que quieras ver aliens-decia Jung Min buscando algo en uno de sus cajones-tengo esto-dijo mostrándole una película-es del tipo de películas que te gustan ¿cierto?-pregunto-no es lo que me agrada ver, los niños solo ven estas perversiones, pero ¿quieres que lo veamos?-pregunto algo nervioso.

-¿Eso es?-pregunto con los ojos brillosos-¿enserio lo veras conmigo?, ¿aunque ya no estés triste?-pregunto.

-Si no quieres está bien…digo si prefieres ver el documental…yo solo preguntaba-decia Jung Min volviendo a guardar la película-tampoco es que la compre para que la veamos, solo que un amigo me la recomendó y yo no sabía que era de eso hasta que la compre y bueno tampoco es que la guarde por ti…solo la guarde y ya-decia nervioso.

De pronto el un maknae feliz y ansioso se tiro sobre el abrazándolo y como Jung Min estaba desprevenido lo tiro a la cama.

-¡Sí!-dijo feliz-¡quiero verla!-dijo soltando a un sorprendido Jung Min y sentándose en la cama como un niño pequeño que está por ver una película de animaciones-ponla rápido-pedía.

Media hora después ambos estaban viendo la película, Jung Min aburrido, pocos momento le llamaban la atención y el maknae totalmente concentrado y hasta algo excitado, esas películas siempre le subían la temperatura y con Jung Min cerca era peor. Jung Min no notaba ninguna de las reacciones y miradas de Hyung Jun, de a rato miraba la película y de aratos miraba el techo aburrido, todo era por complacer al maknae y distraerlo, tratar de que con él la pase bien y se divierta más que con 'esa persona que lo hacía sonreír más que nadie'. Lo escucho suspirar y giro su vista para mirarlo, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que estaba sucediendo, se sonrojo el mismo de ver al maknae así y que reacciones aparezcan en el, reacciones que el maknae no podía descubrir que causaba, nervioso tomo uno de sus almohadones y se cubrió es aparte que loe estaba comenzando a delatar.

-¿Ves?-pregunto de repente el maknae, Jung Min lo miro nervioso ¿se había dado cuenta de la erección que estaba tratando de soportar y ocultar?-para ellos no es nada-Jung Min lo miro confundido-se besan y hacen aquello solo para la película, si amor…y no es nada…y yo solo sufro por un beso a la persona que no amo, es algo infantil, pero para mí un beso, sobre todo el primero, es muy importante, o lo era hasta que no lo había dado-decia algo triste.

-Casi nadie le da su primer beso a la persona que ama o con al que estará el resto de su vida-trato de consolarlo Jung Min.

-Pero si yo lo guarde por tanto tiempo, ya sea por falta de tiempo o por qué no tenía a nadie, pude habérselo dado a la persona correcta y termine dándoselo a cualquiera… ¿tu…crees que la persona la que le diste tu primer beso fue la correcta?-le pregunto.

-No lo sé, nunca me detuve a pensar ene so, de hecho en ese tiempo un beso no era algo tan importante para mí, era un adolecente, supongo que uno cuando es mas mayor toma en cuenta lo que en realidad significa un beso y las palabras-explicaba-pero ya no pienses en eso o quito la película…mira te estás perdiendo la mejor parte-decia Jung Min tratando de animarlo.

El maknae sonrío y siguió viendo la película.

Al termino de la película ya era de madrugada, ambos estaban rojos, excitados, nervioso y sudados.

-Bueno…yo…yo…-decia nervioso el maknae-gracias por haber visto la película conmigo Jung Min…me iré a…me iré a duchar-debía pararse, pero Jung Min notaria lo que no quería.

-De nada…espero que ya no estés tan triste-decia Jung Min tratando de aparentar tranquilidad-hace…hace calor aquí ¿cierto?-pregunto-luego de ti yo me duchare asique ve…ve rápido-decia Jung Min empujándolo para que se parada.

-Sí, si-decia le maknae se paro aun con una almohada entre sus manos yo, ya me voy-dijo corriendo a la puerta.

-Maldito niño…me deja con erecciones de adolecente enamorado y necesitado-decia frustrado Jung Min-todo sea por que este feliz-suspiro resignado.

Continuara…


	8. Soy Yo

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 8

Soy Yo

Estiro los brazos sentándose en la cama, se saco el antifaz, un nuevo día estaba comenzando, se revolvió el cabello y se saco los tapones, en sus ojos se podía ver el cansancio, casi no había dormido, la película que había visto con Hyung Jun, lo había dejado demasiado 'necesitado', termino como un adolecente, termino haciendo lo que todo adolecente cuando está en esas condiciones, no le agradaba aceptarlo, pero ese niño cada ve lo tenía peor, ya no recordaba cuantas veces termino de la misma manera…si, termino masturbándose luego de que Hyung Jun se fue a ducharse.

-Buen día-lo saludo Kyu cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina, como era costumbre de él no saludo, solo le dio una palmada en la espalda-¿Hyung Jun estuvo contigo hasta tarde?-le pregunto.

-Si…estuvimos viendo una película-se limito a decir de que era.

-¿Y esta mejor?-pregunto.

-Si, supongo…tampoco podía levantarle mucho el ánimo-explico.

-Según Young Saeng Hyung Jun no opina lo mismo-dijo Kyu.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido.

-Hyung Jun dijo que tú eras la única persona que más lo hacía sonreír…que lo hacía feliz con tan solo hablarle-explico Kyu, Jung Min se quedo con la boca abierta al oír eso-me iré a despertar a los chicos así no llegamos tarde-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Yo soy quien lo hace feliz?-se pregunto-¿soy yo 'esa persona?, ¿yo soy quien lo hace sufrir tanto?-muchas preguntas se acumulaban en su mente.

-Buen días-decia el maknae entrando-para que te saludo si tu…-decia pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Soy yo?-pregunto.

-¿He?-pregunto el maknae confundido frotando sus ojos-¿Qué eres tú?-pregunto.

-'Esa persona'-aclaro Jung Min.

-¿De qué hablas caballo?, ¿ya te volviste loco del todo?-el maknae no comprendía.

-Claro….debí imaginarlo-susurro frustrado, el maknae lo miraba sin entender-nada…olvídalo-el maknae lo ignoro y comenzó a desayunar.

-Cada día estas peor-susurro el maknae, pero Jung Min estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos.

-'_Si fue capaz de darle su primer beso a esa solo para olvidarme y no decirme que el correcto era yo…no me lo dirá de la nada y menso ahora que ya lo dio…¡espera! Ósea que lo cierto es que le dio el primer beso a la persona correcta, porque fui yo…maldita zorra…me saco mi beso recordado…respira Jung Min…tú te encargaras de que no recuerde el beso de esa…según el recordara su segundo beso_'-su cara paso por mil expresiones mientras pensaba todo aquello, rabia, furia, tristeza, confusión, alegría.

El maknae miro todas y cada unas de esas caras, sabía que Jung Min era raro, pero esta mañana estaba más raro de lo común,.

-tenias que ser justo tan loco-susurro viendo aquellas caras, como si Jung Min estuviera en su mundo sin saber que el maknae estaba también allí-¡Jung Min!-llamo, pero este no lo escucho-¡Jung Min!-lo llamo moviéndolo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mirándolo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el maknae.

-Sí, si claro…la pregunta seria para ti ¿estás bien?-pregunto el caballo.

-¿Yo?, claro-contesto-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto.

-Pues-decia Jung Min con una sonrisa traviesa _'si él no me lo va a decir por las buenas y además me hizo sufrir como caballo lastimado y volverme loco…lo pagaras Hyung Jun…te pondré tan incomodo que lo confesaras', _es lo que pensaba Jung Min, su mente macabra estaba trabajando y por más que quisiera a ese niño, le haría pagar por la niñería que hizo de querer olvidarlo y darle lo que a él le pertenecía a una cualquiera-ayer te veías muy colorado al terminar la película, pensé que tenias fiebre…primero pensé que estabas excitado y era por eso…pero si te la pasas viendo eso, descarte esa idea y bueno-mientras decia todo esto movía sus manos, luego detuvo sus palabras y se acerco al maknae posando una de sus manos en la frente de este-pues no…ahorita no tienes fiebre-decia divertido al ver al maknae ruborizarse-¿Qué sucede Hyung Jun? Te has puesto colorado otra vez-ahora sostuvo la cara del maknae en sus manos.

-No me…no me pasa nada-dijo apartando las manos de Jung Min nervioso-es solo que tu…hablas mucho-se excuso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu fiebre repentina?-pregunto divertido por el nerviosismo del maknae-ven-lo tomo de la mano-debo tener algún medicamento para ti en mi habitación-el maknae estaba sonrojado y confundido.

-Pero estoy bien-trato de convencerlo.

-Miras si te descompones más tarde…no, vas a tomar algo así no te ocurre nada-aseguro.

Continuara…


	9. Estas enfermo

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 9

Estas enfermo

Prov Hyung Jun.

No entiendo que el ocurre, no deja de mirarme y eh notado como sonríe cuando cree que no lo veo, su sonrisa me asusta, desde hoy a la mañana que esta tan raro, primero me obliga a tomar medicamento y ahora no deja de mirarme, ¿Qué le ocurre?, ¿me debía enamorar de un caballo tan loco?

-Hyung Jun de nuevo esta colorado-me dice acercándose.

Claro, tu mirada me pone así.

-Me estas asustando-me mira fijamente y yo trato de esquivar su mirada

¿Yo lo asusto? El y su sonría me asustan a mí.

-Tal vez el medicamento no funciono- queda pensativo.

Funcionaria si dejaras de mirarme.

-A ver la temperatura-le tocando mis mejillas-¿Por qué te sigues poniendo tan rojo? Tu cara está muy caliente-finge estar preocupado, pero yo se que se estar divirtiendo conmigo ¿Por qué?

Sus manso son muy suaves y su tacto se siente tan bien que me pone más nervioso y acalorado, trato de desviar mi mirada para no ver que cerca de mi están su labios.

-Hyung Jun-me llama una vez más-¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?-me pregunta, yo no contesto, sé que no podre decir una palabra completa, así que solo aparto sus manos y asiento aun nervioso.

Hace diez minutos que estamos esperando que el manager llegue con la camioneta y nos lleve al apartamento, las actividades de hoy han acabado y los cinco estamos cansados.

Cuando el manager llega los cinco subimos.

-¿Hyung Jun estas bien?-me pregunta Kyu a un lado mio, estamos en el asiento trasero, adelante estas Young Saeng y Hyun Joong, yo estoy entre medio de Kyu y Jung Min en el trasero.

-Sí, lo estoy-le contesto.

-Estas muy rojo-dice preocupado, claro ¿Cómo no estarlo teniendo a Jung Min a mi lado con una sonrisa perversa, se que está tramando algo.

-No, no estas bien…tienes fiebre, mira como estas, hasta sudas-¡lo sabia! Sabía que estaba tramando algo.

Fin Prov Hyung Jun.

Prov Jung Min.

-Enserio estoy bien-me vuelve a asegurar nervioso.

Sé que está bien, que no tiene nada, pero verlo colorado y sudando de los nervios por nuestra cercanía es algo que estoy disfrutando tremendamente, me va a pagar todas las veces que me dejo excitado de tan solo mirarlo, me pagara cada noche que me sentí como un adolecente necesitado, además, verlo así me comprueba una vez más que yo soy 'esa persona' y que él siente lo mismo que yo.

-No lo estas…un enfermo siempre dice lo mismo y que lo sigas diciendo solo comprueba que tan mal estas-le afirmo, el me mira con el seño fruncido, ha estado todo el día colorado cada vez que no dejo de mirarlo, solo espero que no haya notado las sonrisas que no puedo reprimir cada vez que se me ocurre alguna maldad para hacerlo sudar, podría jurar hasta que en un momento se estaba por excitar de la cercanía.

-¿Acaso eres medico?-pregunta.

-Si-le contesto-tu médico personal-Kyu nos mira confundido-así que ven y recuéstate aquí que el viaje es largo-le digo tomándolo por los hombros y recatándolo con su cabeza en mi pecho-duerme y te sentirás mejor-le ordeno.

-Yo…yo estoy bien, no tengo sueño-me dice tratando de alejarse, pero lo sostengo fuerte hasta que se rinde.

-Mejor descansa si estás enfermo Hyung Jun-le dice Kyu y el asiente acomodándose un poco más en mi hombro y pecho, 'gracias Kyu', digo por mis adentros abrazando mas a mi niño y también cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco durante el viaje, estoy seguro que esta aun mas colorado, pero con una sonrisa.

-¡Despierten ya!-escucho la voz de líder y algo sacudiéndome, hablo los ojos y veo a Hyung Jun soltándome y fritándose los ojos.

-¿Llegamos?-pregunta, se ve adorable medio dormido.

-Que preguntas tontas haces, claro que llegamos-le digo saliendo de la camioneta.

Fin Prov Jung Min.

Entraron al apartamento y lo único que querían tres de ellos era dormir, ya que en la camioneta solo había dormido Jung Min y Hyung Jun.

Hyung Jun se había irado en el sofá y Jung Min lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina con una de sus sonrisas típicas de otra travesura, tenía tanto preparado para esa noche, tantos sonrojos, sudor y nervios que vería en el maknae.

-Hyung Jun un Jugo de zanahorias le haría bien a tus defensas ya que estas enfermo-dio Jung Min captando la atención del este.

-¿Me convidaras jugo de zanahoria?-pregunto sonriente.

-Claro que no-aseguro Jung Min.

-Pero dijiste que le haría bien a mis defensas-dijo Hyung Jun.

-Dije que le haría bien no que te convidaría del mio-dijo dándose la vuelta, sabiendo que el maknae lo seguirá, a hacer el jugo de zanahoria.

-Vamos caballo convídame-pedía el maknae mientras Jung Min hacia tranquila y cuidadosamente el jugo en su licuadora.

-¿Pretendes que te convide luego de que me dijiste caballo?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Sabes que es de cariño caballito-dijo el maknae con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero el término 'sexy carisma'….recuérdalo tortuga-le dijo sirviendo en un vaso el jugo.

-No me digas así-se quejo-ya convídame-pedía el maknae, Jung Min mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿En verdad quieres?-pregunto pasando el vaso de jugo frente al maknae con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si-dijo el maknae con una sonrisa tratando de tomar el vaso, pero Jung Min lo alejo.

-¿Y yo que consigo a cambio?-pregunto juguetonamente.

-A cambio?, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto dudoso.

-¿Qué me ofreces?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¿Una sonrisa?-pregunto.

-Un masaje-dijo Jung Min ignorando al maknae.

-¿Un masaje?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto Jung Min-te lo doy si me das luego un masaje-mantenía una sonrisa y una mirada brillosa.

-Ok-acepto el maknae, imaginándose un inocente masaje-ahora dámelo-dijo extendiendo sus manos.

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que me lo darías y luego el masaje-recordó el maknae.

-Te lo tomaras en el lugar donde me harás el masaje así no te escapas-explico Jung Min.

Con el vaso de jugo de zanahoria en sus manos y una sonrisa divertida Jung Min camino, seguido del maknae, rumbo a su habitación, al entrar cerró la puerta y le extendió el vaso al maknae que feliz lo tomo y comenzó a beber el jugo de zanahoria feliz.

-Esta rico-dijo el maknae a medio vaso sentado en la cama de Jung Min, este lo miraba parado en frente suyo con una sonrisa que el maknae no supo descifrar.

-Claro…eso le hará muy bien a tu salud…pero recuerda cumplir-dijo Jung Min, el maknae asintió mientras volvía a beber.

Continuara…


	10. Un masaje

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 10

Un masaje

-Estuvo muy rico-dijo el maknae con una sonrisa expendiéndole el vaso vacio a Jung Min.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado-dijo Jung Min tomando el vaso y dejándolo a un costado-ahora el masaje-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro-dijo el maknae '_un masaje en los hombro no es nada' _pensó el maknae.

Jung Min se paro frente al maknae y sin aviso de quito la camiseta, un asombrado maknae quedo mirando su pecho desnudo, sus brazos, su abdomen, comenzaba a pensar que no era un 'inocente' masaje.

-¿Por qué te has quitado la camiseta?-pregunto el maknae tratando de no mirarlo, pero le era imposible desviar la mirada, estaba prendida en Jung Min, analizando y memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo, su piel se veía tan suave y delicada, sus manos temblaban imaginando que la tocaba.

-Para el masaje-contesto Jung Min-¿para qué más?-pregunto-por cierto, esto me recuerda-decia acercándose al maknae lentamente-a una escena de la película que vimos anoche ¿no crees?-decia mientras se inclinaba y se acercaba a maknae que, aun sentado en la punta de la cama tiraba su cuerpo así atrás al ver como Jung Min se acercaba-¿lo recuerdas?-pregunto a unos centímetros de el rostro del maknae, con sus respiraciones chocando y sosteniéndose con sus manos a ambos lado de las caderas del maknae, apoyadas en la cama, casi recostado sobre él.

Jung Min podía ver claramente el deseo en los ojos del maknae, quería besarlo, eso era más que obvio, ¿Cómo antes no lo noto?

-Si-contesto el maknae nervioso, colorado y sudando.

-¿Quieres que lo intentemos?-pregunto Jung Min cerrando sus ojos y rozando sensualmente la nariz del maknae con la suya, el maknae cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese roce, perdiéndose en esa cercanía-¿Qué dices?-volvió a preguntar.

¿Acaso Jung Min quería intentar lo del video? El maknae no entendía bien, el aliento de Jung Min chocando contra sus labios, su pecho desnudo casi sobre él, el aroma de su cuerpo tan excesito lo inundaba, y ese roce de sus narices lo termino por perder, pero había podido escuchar su pregunta y estaba tentado, excitado, deseoso de intentar aquello del video, deseoso de hacer aquello del video.

-Si-logro formulas la repuesta, pero inmediatamente después de decirlo sintió como Jung Min se alejaba, se quedo unos segundos quieto '_de seguro solos se quitara los pantalones_', se tranquilizo a sí mismo el maknae.

Pero los segundos pasaron y nada, abrió los ojos y no lo vio frente a él, giro su cabeza y lo vio recostado en la cama boca abajo.

-¿Cuándo piensas comenzar con el masaje?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el maknae desconcertado.

-Dijiste que si querías intentarlo-dijo Jung Min.

-Pues claro-contesto sonrojado-por eso no entiendo-se explico.

-¿Intentaras o no hacerme un buen masaje?-pregunto dejando a un maknae con la boca abierta-me duele mucho al espalda-si Jung Min estaba satisfecho al notar el gran bulto en los pantalones del maknae '_¿Qué se siente quedar tan excitado y necesitado como un adolecente?_'

-Claro-dijo decepcionado el maknae, aun colorado, nervioso y necesitado.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a la espalda de Jung Min y estiro sus brazos para comenzar con los masajes.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Jung Min al verlo sentado allí.

-Estoy…estoy por…el masaje-dijo nervioso, ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería?

-Como vas a hace un masaje desde ahí?-le pregunto Jung Min, el maknae lo miro sin entender-sube arriba mio-ordeno.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto alterado el maknae.

-¡Que subas!-volvió a ordenar.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto con miedo.

-Sí, ya sube-dijo tranquilamente Jung Min, el maknae temeroso y nervioso, subió sobre las piernas de Jung Min, tratando de que este no note su excitado miembro-más adelante, sube mas-ordeno Jung Min divirtiéndose como nunca ¿Cómo es que después de tantos videos pervertidos era tan tímido ante eso? No lo lograba comprender, pero le divertía la situación.

El maknae con miedo lo hizo sentándose sobre el trasero de Jung Min, quien noto aquello que el maknae temía, pero por el momento no dijo nada solo sonrió.

El maknae acerco sus manos a la espalda del maknae y comenzó con el masaje.

Su piel era más suave de lo que se imaginaba, tan delicada y fuerte, pero le era difícil concentrarse, bajo su miembro excita estaba el trasero perfectamente formado de Jung Min mientras masajeaba su espalda y para ponerlo peor Jung Min comenzó a emitir sonidos a causa del masaje, sonidos que a él le sonaban a gemidos, pero eso, era imposible, Jung Min no gemiría ¿cierto?

-Hyung Jun-susurro Jung Min y el maknae ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Jung Min.

Hace unos días pretendía olvidarlo y ahora estaba sobre el acariciando su espalda ¿Cómo es que Jung Min permitió eso?

Pero Jung Min estaba muy lejos de ser consciente de la situación y su maldad, se había dejado llevar por esos masajes que ahora eran caricias, las calidad manos del maknae hacían estremecer su piel y subir su temperatura, su miembro comenzaba a excitarse, pero bajo de su nube de placer al sentir un movimiento de caderas, por parte del maknae, en su trasero y escudarlo gemir.

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no podía permitirlo.

-¡Hyung Jun!-lo llamo Jung Min siendo fuerte.

-Ahhhhh-fue la respuesta del maknae moviendo sus caderas una vez más.

-¡Hyung Jun!-volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué?-pregunto alarmado saliendo de su fantasía-que sucede?-pregunto avergonzado.

-Los…masajes-susurro Jung Min sin mirarlo.

-Si…te estoy haciendo masajes-respondió el maknae comenzando otra vez con los masajes.

-Si…pero en otro lado-balbuceo Jung Min.

-¿Has dicho algo?-pregunto nervioso.

-¡No, nada!-dijo Jung Min, era el momento de incomodarlo-Hyung Jun si no te conociera hace años juraría que te has excitado por la situación-el maknae al oír abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué cosas dice Jung Min?-decia el maknae riendo nerviosamente.

-Enserio, pienso que te has excitado al vermes sin camisa y tener que tocar mi espalda-le seguía Jung Min, el maknae estaba colorado.

-Solo es un simple masaje-decia el maknae.

Jung Min de un fuerte movimiento de caderas logro darse la vuelta y sentar al maknae aun sobre él y mirándolo recostado sosteniendo las muñecas del maknae le pregunto.

-¿No crees que un simple masaje 'nocente' puede llevar a otra cosa mas apasionada?-pregunto sensual y lentamente dejando con lo boca abierta al maknae.

Continuara…


	11. Dormirás aquí

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 11

Dormirás aquí

-Es…solo un mensaje-decia nervioso el maknae aun siendo sobre Jung Min, siendo sostenido de las muñecas sin poder moverse y sin querer tampoco, estaba sentado sobre el miembro de Jung Min y podría jurar que este estaba algo excitado.

-Es solo un masaje…pero tú tienes las hormonas de un adolecente….no es lo mismo hacerlo con una persona que solito-decia con maldad y sed de venganza Jung Min-lo sabes ¿cierto?-pregunto.

-Imagino que debe ser diferente…pero no por eso me excito con facilidad por un siempre masaje y contigo-explico el maknae-ya suéltame-pidió moviendo sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro que no estás excitado?-pregunto.

-Si…estoy seguro-mintió el maknae, Jung Min podía ver con claridad que tan excitado y admiraba que tanta fuerza de voluntad tenia al maknae para seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

-Ok…entonces salte rápido de encima que pesas-dijo Jung Min soltando las muñecas del maknae-¿Qué esperas? Rápido-l maknae lo miraba sorprendido, uno minuto parecía que Jung Min lo seducía y al otro que sería capaz de pegarle una patada.

-Si-dijo el maknae saliendo rápidamente de encima del maknae y parándose-espero que te duela menos la espalda….ya me voy a dormir-dijo girándose y caminando a la salida rápidamente, pero Jung Min fue más rápido y lo tomo de la mano antes que el maknae habla la puerta.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-pregunto.

-Dije que me…iría a dormir-explico el maknae totalmente confundido y perdido por las acciones de Jung Min, sin mencionar que la excitación no bajaba ni un poco.

-¿Cómo piensas dormí en tu habitación?-pregunto-¿y si te sube la fiebre mientras duerme? Young Saeng tiene el sueño muy pesado como para darse cuenta si estas muy mal-explico.

-¿Entonces donde duermo?-pregunto el maknae inocentemente tratando de salir corriendo de esa habitación lo mas antes posible.

-Aquí-aseguro Jung Min-yo sabré si en la noche te sube la fiebre asiqué dormirás conmigo en mi cama-el maknae lo miraba asustado, no sabía si confesarle que era excitación o dejarlo creer que era fiebre-es que estas muy rojo y no estoy seguro si darte un medicamento fuerte o esperar a que descanses y pase-decia Jung Min.

No podía dejar que Jung Min le dé a tomar mas medicamentos si no tenía nada y no se animaría a decirle que era excitación por su maldita culpa y espalda tan endemoniada mente sexy si hablar de su perfectamente redondeado trasero. Al ver la poca salida que tenia asintió.

-Solo déjame dormir y así se pasara-dijo tímidamente, almenos de todo esto saldría algo bueno, terminaría toda la noche con una maldita excitación, pero dormiría junto a Jung Min, si debería aguantar la excitación, pero lo soportaría por dormir junto a Jung Min.

Soltó la mano del maknae, se coloco su camiseta y se subió a la cama y le arrojo una almohada al maknae quien la tomo confundido.

-Dormirás de mis pies-aseguro acostándose-me das una patada a media noche y estás muerto ¿entendido?-pregunto.

-¿De los pies?-pregunto el maknae con cara de perro desilusionado.

-Si… ¿Qué pensabas?, ¿Qué te iba a abrazar y hacerte dormir como bebe?-pregunto riéndose de forma burlona al maknae.

-No…no…claro que no-dijo avergonzado ya que algo así se imaginaba, ser cuidado por Jung Min, rápidamente se acostó de los pies de Jung Min y se dispuso a dormir.

No podía hacer más que dejarlo dormir de los pies y que su excitación baje un poco, sino terminaría por que la situación se le fuera de las manos, pero aun así con el maknae de los pies, a media noche lo seguiría molestando.

Luego de unas hora de haberse acostado, Jung Min no podría asegurar que el maknae seguiría despierto, pero el sí y aunque el maknae este dormido, en suelos lo molestaría, bajo las sabanas busco con sus piernas las del maknae y las enredo con las suyas frotándolas, sonrió cuando sintió movimiento de parte del maknae quien se sentó de en la cama.

-Jung Min ¿estás despierto?-pregunto en un susurro.

Se hizo el dormido y froto más sus piernas enrolladas.

-Mmmmmm-fue el único sonido que hizo al frotarlas.

-No me hagas esto-susurro el maknae-ya había bajado mi excitación…no de nuevo-suplico dejándose caer en la cama y tratando de apartar las piernas de Jung Min que lucho para mantenerlas enrolladas pero quietas, resignado al ver que no las movía las dejo así y se fue quedando dormido.

-Hyung Jun…Hyung Jun despierta-lo llamaba Jung Min-¡despierta niño dormilón!-le dio un grito.

-Ya…ya desperté-dijo el maknae sentándose en la cama y mirando a Jung Min parado frente a él.

-Se nos hace tarde…prepárate-ordeno Jung Min buscando ropa en su armario.

El maknae se frotaba los ojos y se estiraba mientras Jung Min con su ropa preparada se volvió a acercar a la cama y se comenzó a desvestir para cambiarse.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el maknae aun medio dormido y alarmado ¿debía ver a Jung Min una vez más desnudo de improvisto?

-¿Qué problema ahí?-pregunto Jung Min sin su camiseta-acaso ¿te excita?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Iba a negarlo, pero noto esa sonrisa burlona en Jung Min, aquella que no lograba descifrar la noche anterior por su excitación, pero que ahora su cuerpo estaba totalmente frio y su mente más calmada, la descifro al momento de verla…Jung Min estaba jugando con él, se estaba burlando de él, no sabía el motivo por el cual Jung Min se le insinuaba de esa manera, pero si quería jugar el no se negaría…también jugaría.

Continuara…

Si ambos juegas ¿Qué sucederá?, ¿se dejaran llevar por el juego?, ¿hasta que punto?


	12. Vistiendote

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 12

Vistiéndote

-Otro día que termino-decia Jung Min estirándose al entrar al departamento, el maknae entrando detrás suyo sonrió per vertidamente.

Los días anteriores Jung Min había estado jugando con él, no sabía el motivo, no sabía si solo se estaba burlándose de su estado de ánimo por lo sucedido con la chica, pero sabía que el también jugaría y no de una manera inocente, en la mañana se la dejo pasar y no hizo nada porque llegaban tarde, pero ahora…tenía toda la noche para 'jugar' con Jung Min.

Vio a Young Saeng yéndose al duchar, Kyu a la cocina, líder a su habitación y Jung Min tirándose en el sofá.

-Jung Min me siento mal-se quejo el maknae sentándose al lado de Jung Min, muy pegado a él y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este-creo que estoy más enfermo que ayer-Jung Min lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Enfermo?-pregunto, el maknae asintió-¿te duele algo?-pregunto.

-No-negó el maknae-solo siento frio y cansancio, Jung Min ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-pregunto con tono 'inocente'.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto sorprendido-¿quieres volver a dormir en mi habitación?-el asintió.

-Quiero dormir contigo…me siento mal y tu dijiste que me cuidarías-Jung Min alejo al maknae de él.

-No pareces enfermo-dijo mirándolo.

-Lo estoy…en verdad me siento mal-mintió el maknae.

¿Por qué Hyung Jun hacia eso?, no lo entendía, el podía ver claramente que el maknae no estaba enfermo, entonces ¿Por qué mentía que si?, ¿le gustaba sufrir de excitación por la noche? Si era eso y el maknae quería entrar solito a la casa del lobo, el no sería tan malo de negárselo ¿cierto? o tal vez el maknae quería decirle la verdad de una vez.

-Eso me agradaría-balbuceo pensando Jung Min-que de una vez lo diga-siguió balbuceando.

-¿Jung Min?-pregunto el maknae mirándolo sin entender lo que decia-¿estás bien?, ¿me cuidaras?-pregunto, Jung Min saliendo de sus pensamientos asintió.

-Claro Hyung Jun…yo te cuidare-dijo tomándolo por los hombros-no podría dejar al maknae del grupo enfermo y sin cuidado ¿Qué dirían las fans de mi? No claro que no…yo te cuidare atentamente toda la noche para que te pongas mejor…vamos-dijo guiándolo a la habitación-debes estar recostado y descansar-dijo entrándolo a la habitación.

-¿Dormiré de nuevo de los pies?-pregunto el maknae-yo no quiero dormir de los pies-se quejo.

-No…claro que no…dormirás junto a mí-le respondió Jung Min con una sonrisa que el maknae ya descifro y lo hizo sonreír-recuéstate-le dijo Jung Min.

-Pero primero me debo cambiar-dijo el maknae-¿me traes ropa cómoda de i habitación?-pregunto, Jung Min asintió y fue por la ropa, esa noche seria divertida molestando al maknae.

Cuando Jung Min regreso a la habitación con la ropa para que Hyung Jun duerma lo encontró sentado en la cama solo con los bóxer esperando por él.

Trago duro y se sonrojo, un calor inundó su cuerpo, definitivamente el maknae quería 'jugar'.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto en tono inocente el maknae-a caso ¿te excita?-pregunto.

-Claro que no-respondió un poco nervioso, ya que si lo hacía, su miembro amenazaba con despertar-yo no tengo las hormonas de adolecente…te podría cambiar que nada me pasaría-reto Jung Min.

-Bien, hazlo-dijo el maknae.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jung Min sorprendido.

-Vísteme-orden.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Jung Min-¿no serás tu el que se excitara-el maknae negó.

-¿Por qué me excitaría contigo? Ni que fueras 'ella'-Jung Min enrojeció de furia.

-¿Así que si yo te visto no te acusaría nada?-pregunto, el maknae asintió-bien-dijo acercándose a la cama para comenzar a vestirlo.

El maknae con una sonrisa acercándose a la orilla de la cama, parecía niño pequeño esperando a ser vestido y era lo que era. Levanto los brazos y Jung Min tomo la remera para colocársela, el maknae miraba a las manos del Jung Min como comenzaban a acercarse a él y este miraba fijamente e rostro del maknae y cada expresión de este con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a ponerle la remera, el maknae miraba atentamente aun las manos de Jung Min comenzando a bajar por su cuerpo, Jung Min a medida que bajaba la remera acariciaba la piel del maknae lentamente, vio como el maknae cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese tacto, termino de colocar la remera y subió sus manos por debajo de esta, sintiéndolo temblar, pero no negarse, llevo sus manos a la espalda de el maknae y la acaricio mientras acercaba su boca a el cuello del maknae suspiro allí, haciendo que el maknae temblara al sentir, subió a su oreja y susurro.

-¿Estás seguro que no te excitas?-pregunto sensualmente, aun acariciando su espalda, el maknae asintió, Jung Min sonrió y se alejo del maknae dejando las caricias y tomando el pantalón de pijama que trajo para que duerma.

El maknae bajo de la cama y se puso de pie, Jung Min se agacho frente a él y comenzó a ponerle el pantalón, una vez más, mientras lo acariciaba, las piernas del maknae temblaban bajo las gruesas pero suaves manos de Jung Min, acaricio lentamente los muslos del maknae mientras terminaba de subirle el pantalón.

-Mmmmmm-fue el único sonido que emitió el maknae, Jung Min sonrió.

-¿Por qué comienzas un juego que sabes que perderás?-pregunto Jung Min terminando de subir el pantalón y aun así manteniendo sus manos en la cadera del maknae.

-¿De qué hablas?, yo estoy lo más tranquilo y nada excitado-mintió el maknae.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-volvió a preguntar Jung Min, el maknae asintió-yo no creo eso, creo que no conoces demasiado bien a tu cuerpo como para saber que siente-dijo Jung Mn apretando sus manos en la cadera de Hyung Jun y acercándolo a él, pagando así sus caderas, sintiendo así el excitado miembro del maknae que el sentir a Jung Min pegado a él y su miembro rozando el suyo, se endureció mas-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto Jung Min frotando sus miembros, jugando así con su propia resistencia-eso es no estar excitado y puedo ver claramente como tu si-el maknae enrojeció-pero si tu afirmas que no…debe serlo ¿cierto?-pregunto rozando sus narices y sus labios.

-Claro…que…no-contesto con dificultad el maknae mientras trataba de no cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones provocadas-conozco bien mi cuerpo y sus reacciones y no estoy…excitado-mintió.

-Mientes-afirmo Jung Min soltando al agarre de su cadera, pero aun sin dejar de tocarlas, dirigió sus manos al trasero de Hyung Jun presionándolo más contra él, lo escucho gemir-no entiendo como miras tantas cosas pervertidas si sigues siendo un niño inocente frente a las reacciones de tu cuerpo-su miembro comenzaba a despertar y eso no era bueno, pero sus manos ya no podían soltar el trasero de Hyung Jun tan fácilmente.

-No soy un niño, ya crecí-afirmo el maknae.

-No por haber dado tu primer beso eres un adulto, ya te lo había dicho-dijo Jung Min.

-Ya lo sé…se que por un simple beso no seré hombre, pero también has dicho que por lo que siento madure y crecí-recordó el maknae.

-Ahora veo que no y sigue siendo un niño-dijo cerrando sus ojos, para sorpresa del maknae, y volviendo a frotar sus miembros, que ahora el maknae pudo sentir que no era el único en problemas, sonrió al saberlo.

¿Por qué se sintió tan débil en un momento si el también estaba 'jugando'?, y ahora notaba que no estaba perdiendo del todo.

Continuara…


	13. Jugando

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 13

Jugando

Ahora el que estaba en problemas era él, estaba volviéndose a excitar como un adolecente, y a diferencia del maknae, el no se contendría.

-¿Estás seguro que tú no te excitas?-pregunto el maknae viéndolo a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro con los ojos cerrados y algo sonrojado, sintiendo su miembro comenzando a endurecerse, frotándose contra el suyo y sus manos sosteniendo su trasero, presionándolo para pegar mas sus caderas-yo diría que tu tampoco dejaste de ser un niño…más bien aun eres un adolecente-Jung Min aun sin abrir sus ojos se acerco a la oreja del maknae.

-Tú me conviertes en uno-dijo sensualmente y luego dio un beso al cuello del maknae, ya no podía parar, no quería.

El maknae tras eso se dejo disfrutar y cerró los ojos suspirando.

-Si ella no me hubiera dejado yo ahora sería un hombre…yo lo hubiese logrado-susurro el maknae mientras Jung Min aspiraba su aroma en su cuello, pero al escucharlo hablar de 'ella' quien le robo lo que era suyo, su beso recordado, se enojo.

-Eso era mio-dijo para luego morder levemente el cuello del maknae.

-Ahhhhh-suspiro levemente el maknae-¿Qué?-pregunto, no comprendía la situación, lo que sucedía, no sabía porque Jung Min lo hacía y no quería seguir 'jugando' perdió el sentido y se estaba dejando llevar, si era un 'juego' y Jung Min lo dejaba en la nada, ahí se vengaría, pero mientras disfrutaría.

-¿Aun sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos?-pregunto alejándose del cuello para mirar lo de frente y comenzar a subir sus manos, dejando una en la cintura del maknae y la otra subiéndola hasta la altura de la cara del maknae y con su pulgar acariciar los labios del maknae, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados-¿aun sientes la calidez de sus labios sobre los tuyos?, ¿aun lo sientes moviéndose?-preguntaba con un tono triste y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-Ella me dio mi primer beso…aun siento cada segundo de ese beso, aun siento cada movimientos y cada sensación fue…el primero y hasta ahora…el único, no podría olvidarlo fácilmente-respondió el maknae entre jadeos tratando de mantener una respiración tranquila.

-Eso era mio-susurro con furia y dolor.

El maknae confundido iba a preguntar, pero en cuanto abrió un centímetro sus labios, los de Jung Min lo tomaros, comenzando a moverse, saboreando los labios del maknae por segunda vez, algo que nunca imagino que volvería a pasar, algo que estaba disfrutando hacer, pero este beso era diferente al anterior, este sería recordado por el maknae, este era con el despierto y consiente, en este no solo los tocaba, en este los saboreaba, los disfrutaba…en este el maknae le respondía.

Sentía el tímido y torpe movimiento de los labios de Hyung Jun tratando de responderle. Se sintió feliz, el maknae desde ese momento recordaría el beso de la persona correcta, de la persona que amaba y lo amaba.

Sin querer llevar el beso mas allá, queriendo que el recuerde el beso y no lo que sucedería luego, entendiendo que aún era pronto para el maknae lo que seguiría, queriendo que el maknae pase unos cuantos días recordando el beso, pensando en él y queriendo mas, yendo solo a buscar más, dejo sus labios, lentamente, sin apuro y con delicadeza.

Sonrió al verlo aun con los ojos cerrados y un puchero decepcionado, queriendo más, pero no era el momento de más. Lo soltó y se alejo de él.

-Ya te vestí…ahora debes acostarte y descansar o te enfermaras peor-dijo Jung Min viendo aun más la decepción en el rostro del maknae y sus ojos cuando los abrió.

-Pero…-iba a reprochar pero Jung Min no l dejo, quería dejar las cosas ahí, dejando penando y quemándose el cerebro al maknae, jugar un poco más a este juego que en algún momento pasó de excitante a excitante y divertido.

-Pero nada…dijiste que querías que te cuide y eso hare…serás un niño bueno y obedecerás-dijo Jung min mientras lo sentaba en la cama y hacia que se acueste y lo tapaba.

-¿Tu no dormirás?-pregunto el maknae.

-Iré a prepararte algo para que comas y otro jugo de zanahorias ¿quieres?-pregunto como si fuese un niño pequeño a quien cuidaba, el maknae asintió y Jung Min salió de ahí.

-Lo primero que necesito es una ducha muy fría y muchas respuestas-dijo recostándose el maknae-pero ninguna de las dos tendré-en si no era tan malo ser cuidado por Jung Min, lo único malo era la excitación que no controlaba.

Continuara…


	14. Sigamos

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 14

Sigamos

Cuando Jung Min regreso con la comida y el jugo de zanahorias se encontró con Hyung Jun ya dormido, pensó en despertarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo largo y agotador que fue el día y que hasta el estaba cansado, prefirió dejarlo dormir, así que dejo las cosas a un lado y se puso su pijama y tomo su antifaz acostándose junto al maknae le daba la espalda, se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás pegando su cuerpo la suyo y buscando dormir en esa cómoda posición junto a quien ahora volvía a ser su niño y de nadie más.

Aun no amanecía comenzó a despertar y sintió un brazo rodeándolo fuertemente, algo duro contra su trasero y una respiración chocando en su cuello, sus sentidos comenzaron a llegar y entendió que aquello no era más que Jung Min durmiendo pegado a él, abrazándolo, respirando contra su cuello y excitado, sonrió, ni siquiera se había movido y consiguió evitarlo y bastante debía decir.

Trato de soltarse para levantarse, pero al mas mínimo movimiento que hizo la mano de Jung Min se afirmo mas y puso más fuerza en el agarre pegándolo más a su cuerpo, hundiendo mas su erección en el trasero de Hyung Jun que sintió como se endurecía mas y no puso evitar gemir y escuchar un gruñido de parte de Jung Min que estaba entre dormido y despierto ahora.

Lo sintió moverse y reafirmo su agarre para que no se aleje estando entre dormido y despierto hundió mas su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Hyung Jun respirando su aroma y buscando quedar nuevamente dormido, cuando escucho un gemido de parte de Hyung Jun que lo hizo gemir y darse cuenta de que su miembro cada segundo se endurecía mas. Sintió que el maknae trato de alejarse de nuevo.

-No te vayas-le susurro débilmente lo que hizo que el este se quedara totalmente duro.

-¿Estas despierto?-pregunto luego de unos segundos Hyung Jun, Jung Min comenzó a besar levemente el cuello de este.

-Si-susurro contra su cuello y haciendo leves movimientos de su cadera contra el trasero de Hyung Jun, simulando leves embestidas que lo hacían gruñir mientras besaba su cuello, que le provocaba gemir al maknae.

-Jung Min-gimió el maknae cuando mordió su cuello.

Se saco el antifaz y paso una de sus piernas por encima del maknae evitándole así cualquier movimiento.

-Aun no amanece, no te vayas-ordeno Jung Min volviendo a mover sus caderas.

-Y apara Jung Min-volvió a gemir el maknae.

-¿Por qué? Si te gusta ¿Por qué debo parar?-pregunto Jung Min llevando la mano que lo sostenía bajo la remera del maknae para comenzar a acariciarle el pecho sin dejar de mover su cadera contra el trasero del maknae-¿te excita?-bajando su mano al miembro de este y tomándolo, confirmando que sí.

-Siiiiiii…y mucho-confeso en un gemido el maknae-pero…no soy el único-dijo moviendo su trasero en forma circular haciendo gemir a Jung Min.

-Por eso mismo… ¿Por qué parar si ambos lo estamos?-pregunto comenzando a masajear el miembro de Hyung Jun aun sobre la roma-¿seguimos?-pregunto sensualmente.

-Siiii…emmmm-gemía el maknae mientras Jung Min haciendo presión en la pierna que tenia sobre el maknae lo comenzaba a dar vuelta para subirse sobre él.

Jung Min llevo ambas manos a la cadera de Hyung Jun y comenzó a subirle la remera mientras lo acariciaba, se la saco arrojándola lejos de ahí y busco sus labios. Primero un leve rose, pero no se contuvo y lo tomo con desesperación y pasión, al maknae le era difícil seguirlo, mientras que Jung Min seguía haciendo aquel beso más exigente y necesitado comenzando a introducir su lengua y probando todo del maknae al cual le fue más difícil seguirlo y tarto de separarlo para pedir que fuer amas despacio, pero Jung Min no quería separarse aun, quería seguir con aquel beso exigiendo una respuesta que el maknae confundido sin saber como no podía seguirle el paso.

Comenzó a acariciarlo mientras seguía con el beso, pero al sentir una vez más al maknae queriéndolo lajear dejo sus labios y lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que sigamos…¿ piensas quedarte con la excitación? Porque yo no…yo no quiero terminar como un adolecente necesitado…quiero que terminemos el juego que comenzamos-dijo jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Yo también quiero saber la diferencia de hacerlo solo y con alguien…pero vas demasiado rápido-se explico el maknae colorado sin poder mirarlo de la vergüenza que sentía al no poder responderle de la misma manera, pero todo aquello era nuevo para él, a pesar de mucho videos no tenia practica y Jung Min parecía que tenia demasiada, era lo que quiso durante mucho tiempo, pero iba muy rápido, el quería su primer beso, no su primera vez pero Jung Min lo excitaba demasiado.

-Lo siento iré…-se iba a disculpar Jung Min para poder seguir pero el maknae puso sus manos sobre su pecho y temeroso lo alejo bajando de él.

-Creo que esto no es buena idea-estaba excitado y quería continuar, pero tenía miedo, no entendía que era lo que Jung Min quería realmente y el no solo lo quería para sexo.

-Pero si ambos queremos ¿Qué tiene de malo? Estas excitado y yo también… ¿Por qué seguiste el 'juego' si ahora no lo terminaras?-dijo Jung Min queriendo continuar pero el maknae lo volvió a alejar si se levanto.

-Me arrepiento de haber 'jugado'-dijo el maknae buscando su remera y poniéndosela-yo no quería 'jugar'-y salió de la habitación dejando solo a Jung Min.

Si se fue y lo dejo solo en el medio de su acama con una gran excitación, enojo y dolor.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-se pregunto sin entender con su miembro adolorido de la excitación y asomándose por la orilla de su pantalón buscando ser liberado-me dejo como un maldito adolecente otra vez-dijo para luego atenderse el mismo.

Continuara…


	15. El final del juego

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 15

El final del juego

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-grito al llegar a su orgasmo, una vez más termino atendiendo el mismo a su excitado miembro, se sentía tan dolido por como lo dejo el maknae, el 'sexy carisma' del grupo masturbándose, ese niño hería cada vez más su orgullo y ego.

Salió de su habitación camino al baño, necesitaba una ducha, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie abrió la puerta del baño.

-¡Ahhhhh…emmmm!-se sorprendió al escuchar aquel gemido de placer y más aun cuando sus ojos visualizaron de quien provenía.

Hyung Jun estaba bajo la ducha, desnudo, el agua cayéndole por sus hombros, una de sus manos apoyándose en la pared y la otra sosteniendo su miembro, su respiración agitada a causa del orgasmo que había tenido recién.

-Hyung Jun-murmuro en un hilo de voz inaudible al maknae.

-Maldito Jung Min…si hubieras ido lento-susurraba Hyung Jun recuperando su respiración.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿acorralarlo y hacerlo suyo?, ¿salir de ahí lentamente?, ¿hablar y que se dé cuenta de su presencia?

Mirarlo totalmente desnudo y con el agua cayendo sobre él se le hacía realmente excitante, ya estaba excitado nuevamente. Pero manteniendo el control y teniendo en cuanta que Hyung Jun prácticamente lo rechazo huyendo de la habitación, prefirió salir sin hacer ruido y volver a su habitación.

-No…otra vez no, no y no-se dijo así mismo-me la aguantare, bajara solo y dormiré-dijo acostándose y tapándose, pero la imagen de Hyung Jun en la ducha seguía en su cabeza, excitándolo, su erección crecía y sus ganas de tener a Hyung Jun bajo el, entre sus brazos aumentaba-maldito niño…-dijo llevando su mano a su miembro una vez más.

Horas más tarde cuatro de los miembros se encontraban desayunando antes de salir.

-¿Y Jung Min?-pregunto el líder mirando a el maknae.

-No lo sé-respondió el maknae.

-¿No habías dormido en su habitación anoche?-le pregunto Kyu, el maknae se puso rojo-el anoche cocino e hizo jugo para ti diciendo que estabas enfermo y te cuidaría, que dormirías en su habitación-explico Kyu.

-¿Por qué estabas en la habitación esta mañana si dormirás con Jung Min?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-En la noche me sentí mejor y me fui a mi habitación…supongo que el…debe seguir…durmiendo-explicaba el maknae avergonzado al recordar los sucedido, como dejo a Jung Min y lo que termino haciendo el.

-Ve a despertarlo o no podrá desayunar-le ordeno Hyun Joong.

-¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?-se quejo el maknae.

-Solo ve rápido-dijo el líder.

-Pero…-iba a seguir quejándose el maknae cuando Jung Min apareció en la entrada de la cocina estirándose.

-Te salvaste-susurro líder.

-Cuidaste bien de Hyung Jun-dijo Kyu a Jung Min cuando este se sentó a desayunar.

-Para mí que aun estás enfermo-dijo líder mirando la roja cara del maknae.

-Para…para nada, estoy bien-aseguro el maknae.

-Te puedo volver a cuidar esta noche si quieres-ofreció Jung Min, el maknae negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no…ya estoy muy bien…me iré a preparar-dijo saliendo de la cocina, Jung Min sonrió.

-Lo sigue asiendo-murmuro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-He…a...que yo también me iré a preparar, no tengo hambre-dijo saliendo de ahí.

No sabía si seguir 'jugando' o pararlo e ir frente al maknae y decirle lo que sentía, no sabía si esperar y que el maknae vaya a él, debió haber dejado las cosas en aquel beso y no avanzar, ahora el maknae huía y eso él no quería. No quería ponerse de malhumor, después de todo fue solo su culpa que el maknae le huyera.

Salió de su habitación ya preparado y se encontró con el maknae saliendo de la suya.

-Qué bueno que ya estés mejor-comento Jung Min tratando e poner una amigable sonrisa.

-Oh…si…gracias por cuidar de mi Jung Min-agradeció el maknae tratando de no recordar lo de anoche y ponerse colorado, Jung Min sol sonrió y desvió la mirada.

-Yo…lo siento-se disculpo Jung Min, el maknae se sorprendió al oírlo-me apresure demasiado, debí ir más lento-se sonrojo al decir aquello.

-Yo….no quiero 'jugar', para ti es solo una vez más…para mi es importante-a escuchar aquello Jung Min quiso darle una explicación, pero los miembros aparecieron y ya no hubo tiempo.

Se arrepentía de no haber dejado las cosas claras luego del beso, se arrepentía de haber querido seguir jugando, debió dejar las cosas claras y ahora el maknae no tendría una idea errónea, tal vez…jugo demasiado y de mala manera.

Pero estaba seguro de que esa noche al llegar Hyung Jun sabría que no fue solo un juego, sabría de sus sentimientos hacia él, de una vez aclararía la situación y dejarían de sufrir.

Otro día estaba llegando a su fin para ellos y Jung Min estaba emocionado y nervioso, el manager les ordeno ir a la camioneta para ya dejarlos en el apartamento, el ensayo había terminado.

Solo Young Saeng y Jung Min estaban en la camioneta esperando a los demás que terminaran de juntar sus cosas.

-Iré a decirles que se apuren -dijo Jung Min ya que estaba impaciente por regresar-ahora vuelvo-dijo yéndolo a buscar.

-En serio yo lo siento-escucho una voz femenina.

A unos metros de él se encontraban Hyung Jun y la chica de que le robo su beso recordado.

-Nunca entendí tus razones ¿Por qué me dejaste si al principio me correspondiste?-le preguntaba el maknae.

-Y aun les correspondo…me gustas Hyung Jun-confeso la chica.

El corazón de Jung Min dolía al escuchar al maknae pedir una explicación ¿Por qué necesitaba una explicación de ella si era a él quien amaba?, ¿cierto?, ¿era así?

-¿En serio?-pregunto el maknae sonriendo.

¿Por qué sonreír?, ¿Por qué eso le alegraba? Su corazón dolía emaciado, acaso ¿todo lo de anoche solo fue por saber la diferencia entre hacerlo solo o con alguien?, ¿por eso salió corriendo?

Esa chica… ¿había conseguido el corazón de su niño al darle su primer beso recordado? Sus puños se cerraron del dolor y enojo, eso no podía ser cierto.

-El me ama a mi-se susurro con confianza, pero toda esa confianza desapareció al ver como esa chica lo besaba y el no la apartaba.

Todo había sido un juego de descubrimiento para el maknae, es lo que confirmo Jung Min, se fue de ahí volviendo a la camioneta.

-¿Y los chicos?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Ya vendrán solos cuando termines-dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado al verlo así.

-Solo quiero descansar-respondió Jung Min.

-¿No te estarás enfermando?-pregunto.

-Tal vez….me siento bastante mal-fue la respuesta de Jung Min.

Continuara…


	16. No es un juego

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 16

No es un juego

-Soy yo quien lo siente-dijo alejando a la chica y sin más se dirigió a la camioneta.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto Young Saeng cuando lo vio subir.

-Supongo que ya vienen-respondido el, luego vio a Jung Min con los auriculares y mirando por la ventana iba a hablarle pero Young Saeng lo detuvo.

-Déjalo tranquilo…se siente mal-explico.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto preocupado.

-Creo que se está enfermando…lo abras contagiado-respondió.

Se quedo callado, no dijo mas ni lo molesto, pero lo quedo observando disimuladamente, su rostro no tenía una expresión agradable, de momento fruncía el seño, en sus ojos se veía tristeza, su sonrisa de siempre no estaba, no aprecio en ningún momento, no le prestaba atención a los miembros que iban hablando, en todo el transcurso del viaje se mantuvo así, alejado del grupo.

Al llegar solo entro a su habitación sin decir nada, eso provoco que Hyung Jun se preocupara mas, no era normal de él, esa actitud tan indiferente y triste…aun más, silenciosa.

-¿Qué le sucede a Jung Min?-pregunto Kyu.

-Creo que se está enfermando-explico Young Saeng.

-Es mejor que lo vayas a cuidar Hyung Jun-ordeno líder-y no preguntes porque…el te cuido tu lo cuidas-el menor no reprocho y asintió con la cabeza.

-No Hyung Jun-dijo Young Saeng-déjenlo que descanse…de seguro tomara medicina y ya estará bien-explico Young Saeng.

-Es cierto, si lo molestas ahora te sacara de una patada Hyung Jun-apoyo Kyu.

-Pero…-iba a decir el maknae cuando vio la mirada de líder que decia _'déjalo tranquilo mejor'_-solo iré a ver si está muy mal-se explico.

-Si te pega no llores-advirtió líder, el maknae asintió y corrió a la habitación de Jung Min.

-Jung Min-llamo al abril la puerta, cuando ingreso se encontró con Jung Min abriendo su cama para acostarse.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto secamente sin mirarlo.

-Me dijeron que estabas enfermo… ¿te sientes muy mal?-pregunto.

-Estoy bien… ¿puedes irte?-pregunto acostándose.

-¿No quieres que te cuide?-pregunto acercándose.

-No estoy enfermo…solo cansado-explico-déjame y vete-pidió.

No entendía el porqué de su actitud, en parte le dolía, pero si Jung Min solo había estado 'jugando' de seguro ya se había aburrido.

-Bien…qué bueno que no lo estés…me iré, te dejare descansar-dijo con tristeza.

-Por cierto-dijo Jung Min antes de que se vaya-felicidades-el maknae lo miro confundido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Por tu 'novia'…hacen una muy linda pareja…ahora sabrás que es no hacerlo solo…ella te lo mostrara y de seguro tendrás la práctica que necesitas-explico con dolor, pero ocultándolo tras una voz que intentaba que suene burlona e indiferente-solo procura no dejarla con las ganas a ella también-dijo poniéndose su antifaz.

-Creí haberte dicho que ella no era la correcta-explico el maknae sin voltearse, su mirada prendida en la puerta, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Jung Min recordando esa conversación que paso por alto, esas palabras que olvido, se saco su antifaz rápidamente prestando atención a lo que decia el maknae-ya no te burles de mi, sé que soy un niño y has confirmado que bastante miedoso resulte…ero yo no quiero 'jugar'…ni tampoco aprenderlo con ella…solo con la persona que me hace más feliz en todo el mundo-comenzó a dar pasos a la puerta para irse, pero la voz de Jung Min lo detuvo.

-¿Quién es esa persona?-pregunto-dime quien es-exigió.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?, ¿para burlarte más de mi?-pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Quiero saber…porque…no creo eso de 'la persona que te hace feliz' te vi…te vi besándote con esa chica que te dio tu primer beso-se explico con dificultar y nervios Jung Min.

-No es algo que te deba importar-respondió el maknae, Jung Min se puso de pie enojado acercándosele-y si la bese ¿y qué? ¡No es la persona que amo pero puedo 'jugar' con ella también!-grito al verlo acercarse.

-¿'Jugar'?-pregunto Jung Min-no empieces un juego que no terminaras ¿¡o con ella lo terminaras!? -pregunto enojado.

-Tal vez, con ella…-no termino su repuesta, Jung Min lo empujo contra la puerta pegándose a él y ocultando su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del maknae dejándolo sorprendido y en silencio.

Así permaneció la habitación por uno segundos, solo silencio, la respiración agitada de Jung Min chocando contra el cuello del maknae era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

-Primero termina de 'jugar' conmigo y luego ve con ella-exigió Jung Min luego de varios segundos, comenzó a besar y succionar el cuello del maknae.

-Te dije que no quería contigo-explico Hyung Jun.

-No harás nada con ella…solo conmigo-ordeno alejándose de su cuello y mirándolo de frente.

El maknae no tubo tiempo de protestar, Jung Min lo beso con fuerza tomando su rostro, comenzó a mover su labios sobre los del maknae brutamente, para cuando el maknae reacciono Jung Min ya había ingresado su lengua y lo besaba de una manera desenfrenaba que le gustaba, pero que no podía responder, no quería 'jugar' y o se dejaría vencer ante el placer de ese beso.

Subió sus manos al pecho de Jung Min, quien al sentirlo creyó que era aceptado pero pronto se dio cuenta que no, cuando el maknae lo empujo, enojado se pego más a su cuerpo haciendo fritar sus miembros, pero el maknae seguía siendo fuerte y alejándolo, se rindió y dejo lo labios del maknae jadeando por falta de aliento, pero aun sin soltar su rostro y despegar sus cuerpos, con los ojos cerrados y el maknae mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-Ya no sigas con esto…sé que soy yo…yo soy 'esa persona' y quiero lo que es mio, lo que me pertenece…todos y cada unos de tus besos son mio-explico con dificultad Jung Min a un asombrado maknae que se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba por la cercana de Jung Min.

Continuara…


	17. La persona correcta

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 17

La persona correcta

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?-pregunto en un murmuro Hyung Jun-¿lo sabías cuando estábamos en el hotel?-pregunto.

-No…hace poco lo supe-respondió Jung Min aun sin soltarlo, sin mirarlo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto.

-¿Eso qué importa? Lo importante es que lo sé y yo también siento lo mismo-explico Jung Min abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Tu sientes lo mismo?-pregunto sin creerlo, Jung Min asintió.

-Siento lo mismo y estoy enojado contigo…muy enojado-el maknae lo miro sin comprender.

-¿Enojado?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió Jung Min-estoy enojado porque me quisiste olvidar, porque le diste mi beso a esa chica y porque la volviste a besar-explico Jung Min soltando el cuello del menor y apoyando sus manos en la puerta para sostenerse.

-¿No era un juego todo?-pregunto.

-No, no lo era…yo, quería que tú me lo digas lo que sentías, pero no lo hiciste…y la volviste a besar, acaso ¿ya te enamoraste y me olvidaste? ¿Es eso, lograste lo que querías?-pregunto dolido-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías? ¡Ese beso debía ser mio!-grito golpeando una con sus manos la puerta-yo debía ser a quien tu recuerdes, quien te dio tu primer beso….-callo, no quiso seguir, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del maknae.

-¿Tú querías ser el primero en besarme?-pregunto el maknae, Jung Min solo asintió aun con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del maknae-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Siempre lo supiste ¿tuviste que esperar a que yo lo tuviera para que te enojaras y hicieras todo este tonto juego? Pudiste habérmelo dado, espere años por eso y nunca llego…me canse y acepte que no sentías lo mismo-explico el maknae.

-Lo siento-dijo aun en su hombro-no me hagas sentir pero, ya me siento lo suficiente mal por haber esperado… ¡espera!-dijo saliendo de su hombro-¿esperas a que fuera yo?-pregunto, el maknae asintió y volvió a tirarse en su hombro-¡me siento pero ahora!-grito daño pataletas como niño pequeño-pude serlo y de idiota no fue así-se laméntame.

El maknae sonreír ante la actitud infantil de Jung Min frente a la situación, estaba feliz y su corazón estaba saltando, Jung Min le correspondía, era increíble como Jung Min podía pasar de estar enojado y serio a actuar como un niño pequeño y aunque Jung Min se sienta mal por la situación él se sentía bien al escuchar esos lamentos de parte de él, saber que Jung Min quería tanto su primer beso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor ante la situación, pero se compadeció del lamento de este y subió una de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello en forma de consuelo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor-comenzó diciéndole Hyung Jun-todo lo que dije sentir por ella ese día en el hotel en realidad hablaba de ti-su voz era tranquila y dulce.

-No me hace sentir mejor-respondió Jung Min ara sorpresa del maknae-ya sé que hablabas de mi, hace poco lo supe-explico, el maknae sonrió, pasaron unos pocos segundos en silencio y Jung Min volvió a hablar-¿y?-pregunto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el maknae, Jung Min salió de su cuello para mirarlo.

-¿Ya no lo sientes?-pregunto.

-Claro que aun lo siento-respondió el maknae-Jung Min-lo llamo, este lo miro con una sonrisa-se que ya lo di, con la persona incorrecta y que tu y yo ya nos dimos muchos pero…-decia el maknae cuando Jung Min comprendió lo que estaba por pedir al ver sus sonrojo.

-¿Quieres que te bese como si fuera el primero?-pregunto con una sonrisa y el maknae asintió.

-Podríamos imaginar que es el primero-propuso.

-¿Recordaras este beso como el primero?-pregunto Jung Min el maknae asistió.

Con una sonrisa poso una de sus manos en la cintura y otra en la mejilla del maknae y tomo sus labios como si fuera la primera vez, los acaricio como si fuera la primera vez, imaginando que nadie más lo hizo, los probo como si no conociera ese dulce sabor, era un dulce, cálido, tierno y lento beso, en el quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y que se sentía ser besado con tanto sentimientos, quería dejar esa sensación, esa caricias de sus labios por muchos años. Para ser recordado.

Hyung Jun permaneció inmóvil al sentir como Jung Min lo besaba, como si sus labios nunca hubieran sido tocados, disfruto de aquel beso y luego de unos segundos sintiendo confianza comenzó a responderle siguiendo los movimientos de Jung Min.

Lentamente con dulzura se separo de los labios del menor, terminando así lo que Hyung Jun recordaría como el primero.

-perfecto-susurro Hyung Jun.

-Es ese el que recordaras, con la persona correcta ¿entendido?-pregunto tomando el rostro alegre del menor entre sus manos, este asintió-y todos tus besos serán solo mis-ordeno, el menor volvió a asentir.

-Ya he tenido mi primer beso-comenzó diciendo el menor-ahora…-se veía nervioso.

-¿Ahora qué pedirás?-pregunto Jung Min entendiendo que quería algo mas, pero no sabía qué.

-Bueno...el 'juego'…terminarlo..no como un juego…si no como…ya que tuve mi primer beso…deberías sr el primero…para que sea el correcto…-balbuceaba el menor, Jung Min frunció el seño en señal de confusión.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, el menor quedo en silencio sonrojado y con la vista abajo, Jung Min lo miro pensando y juntando todas esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron al comprender y sonrió pervertidamente -mírame-ordeno, el menor lo hizo-¿quieres terminar el 'juego'?-pregunto.

-¡No!-respondió de inmediato el menor, Jung Min frunció el seño.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-No quiero terminar el juego, no quiero seguir el juego…quiero comenzar algo de verdad-explico.

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor por primera vez?-pregunto, el maknae se sonrojo mas pero asintió.

-Aun no comprendo-dijo riendo Jung Min.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el maknae.

-Que veas cosas pervertidas y seas tan inocente-explico Jung Min.

-¿Quieres ver que tan pervertido puedo ser?-pregunta el maknae, Jung Min soltó su rosto.

-Me gustaría ver eso…no creo que lo seas-desafío.

El menor sin aviso se acerco y tomo los labios de Jung Min con lentitud comenzó un beso, que fue profundizando lentamente introduciendo su lengua sin permiso, pero siendo correspondido, llevo sus manos a la cadera de Jung Min y le saco su remera y comenzó a acariciarlo dejando sus labios y yendo al cuello de Jung Min.

-Eres rico-susurro mordiendo el cuello de Jung Min.

Trato de alejarlo, pero el maknae seguía atacando su cuello, acariciando su cuerpo y excitándolo, dando pasos dirigiéndolo a la cama, antes de chocar contra ella quiso volver a detenerlo, pero el menor siguió tirándolo en ella y subiéndose sobre el frotando sus miembros, que bastante excitados estaban, ambos gimieron y Jung Min volvió a intentar alejar al menor quien se resistió bajando sus manos a la entre su entre pierna.

-¡Ya detente Hyung Jun!-ordeno en un grito Jung Min cosa que lo hizo detenerse asustado, sin comprender que ocurrió, con miedo de haber hecho algo mal, o de que se rechazado.

Continuara…


	18. Amándote lentamente

"El primer beso"

Capitulo 18

Amándote lentamente

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto maknae mirando con miedo a Jung Min, quien permanecía seria.

-No quiero que sea así-explico-tendrás muchas oportunidades para ser pervertido conmigo, pero no te lo permitiré esta vez-todo al maknae por los hombros y lo bajo de él recostándolo a un lado y subiéndose sobre el-quiero que sea lento y disfrutes cada una de mis caricias, sin miedo, que te entregues a mí con seguridad y amor, conocer y que conozcas cada parte de nuestros cuerpos…quiero enseñarte todo, que solo lo aprendas y hagas conmigo y nadie mas-dijo comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo del maknae bajo su camiseta.

El maknae cerró los ojos al sentir las manos gruesas, fuertes, pero suaves de Jung Min acariciar su piel, suspiro cosa que hizo sonreír a Jung Min.

Busco los labios de Hyung Jun comenzando a besarlo de una apasionada pero lenta manera, para que el maknae pueda seguirlo, cosa que comenzó a hacer.

Llevo sus manos a la cadera del menor y comenzó a subir su camiseta, dejo sus labios y al terminar de sacársela le susurro.

-Te enseñare lentamente cada cosa con amor…y espero que mi niño pervertido luego me las hagas a mi-con eso lo volvió a besar de una manera más rápida que la anterior acariciando libremente el blanco pecho desnudo del maknae, su cintura, su abdomen, sus brazos.

Dejándose tocar por Jung Min, dejándolo conocer cada parte de su cuerpo y disfrutando de las sensaciones que le provocaba comenzó a acariciar su espalda, su piel era suave y delicada, sintió como Jung Min froto sus miembros cortando el beso y bajando a su cuello siguió con el movimiento de caderas que el provocaban gemir y mover el también las caderas.

Comenzando a bajar sus beso al pecho del maknae bajo sus manos a sus caderas, desabrochando su pantalón, dio húmedos besos en el abdomen del maknae, que a causa del ejercicio estaba bastante marcado, siguió bajando y termino de quitarle el pantalón, deposito un beso sobre el miembro duro del maknae que aun era aprisionado por el bóxer.

-Ahhhhhhhh-gimio Hyung Jun al sentir los labios de Jung Min sobe su miembro.

Bajo el bóxer del maknae y deposito un beso en la puta de su miembro, escuchándolo gemir aun mas.

-Shhhhh-lo callo para luego succionar la punta del miembro del maknae.

-¡Jung Miiiiiin!-gimió el maknae, mientras acariciaba las piernas del menor Jung Min comenzó a ingresar el miembro de Hyung Jun por completo en su boca, una y otra vez de una forma lenta y sensual, succionando la puta con su lengua y pasándola alrededor de el largo y duro miembro-Jung Min…mas rapidooooo-pidió en un gemido el maknae, pero Jung Min seguía con esa lentitud haciéndolo sufrir, sintió como Jung Min dejo su miembro y eso lo enojo, sin dejar que suba otra vez, bajo sus manos a la cabeza de Jung Min y lo empujo una vez más contra su miembro, este se alejo un poco al entender lo que quería y volvió a tomar el miembro del maknae ingresándolo a su boca y a diferencia del anterior vez que el hizo el movimiento, en esa el menor comenzó a mover rápidamente sus caderas sin dale tiempo a Jung Min de pararlo-Ahhhhh-gemía el maknae penetrando la boca de Jung Min sin consideración.

Tomo las manos del maknae alejándolas de su cabeza, escuchándolo quejarse succiono la punta de su miembro escuchando otro gemido del maknae que lo hizo sonreír, vio el miembro palpitando pidiendo más, se alejo de él y vio como el maknae con los ojos cerrados seguía moviendo su cadera en busca de mas, se posiciono sobre él, recibiendo esas embestidas en su miembro.

-No te dije que iríamos lento…emmmm-dijo recostándose sobre el maknae que hizo esas embestidas más lentas al escucharlo-ya para-pidió Jung Min-falta mucho aun y no quiero que termines-explico, el menor paro.

Jung Min estoy muy excitado…te necesito-pidió.

-Yo también…necesito de tus caricias y atenciones-dijo sentándose sobre el maknae y dejando ver su notoria excitación, a diferencia del maknae el estaba con su pijama y su miembro tenia mas libertas por lo que se lo veía perfectamente que tan excitado estaba.

Sin dejarlo esperar Hyung Jun lo tiro a su lao y se subió sobre el tomando sus labios y yendo directamente a sus caderas quitándole el pijama y bóxer a Jung Min y comenzando a acariciar su miembro, abajo los besos a su cuello y lo mordió.

-Ahhhhh…Hyung Jun…emmmm-gemía Jung Min por las atenciones dadas.

Hyung Jun rodeo el miembro de Jung Min en su mano y comenzó a subirla y bajarla mesturándolo, las caderas de Jung Min comenzaron a moverse, Hyung Jun subió sus besos del cuello a la oreja y le susurro.

-Tu cuello sabe muy rico, tu piel es suave y adictiva-digo chupándola-pero estoy seguro de que otra cosa sabe mejor-comenzó a bajar sus besos al pecho de Jung Min, pero este tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, el maknae subió su vista y lo vio negar sintiendo como paraba con el movimiento de caderas-quiero probar-explico, Jung Min volvió a negar.

-Si lo haces…si lo haces…no quiero…tendrás muchas oportunidades…-estaba jadeando, la respiración irregular y dificultosa, una capa de sudor lo cubría, se veía demasiado sexy a la vista del maknae.

Volvió a subir sus besos poco a poco hasta llegar a los labios e Jung Min quien lo recibió apasionada y necesitadamente.

Paso sus manos por debajo de Jung Min legando a su espalda y se giro llevándolo con el permitiéndole estar sobre él y continúe.

Sin dejar sus labios, más que unos segundos para respirar, llevo sus manos a la cadera del maknae, posando una en ella la otra la bajo abriendo las piernas del maknae y posicionándose entre ellas, llevo su mano hasta la entrada del maknae ingresando un dedo en él para prepararlo, el maknae se movió sintiendo aquel dedo algo incomodo jugar dentro suyo mientras era besado, luego de un rato sintió otro más ingresando, se quejo al sentirlo y más cuando comenzaron a moverse dentro preparándolo.

-Mmmmmm-gimió entre el beso luego de unos minutos al sentir placentero aquello, luego de unos segundo un tercer dedo entre y comenzó a penetrarlo entrando y saliendo rápidamente provocándole gemir del placer con ese beso.

Los sintió retirarse y unos segundos después algo mas grande, el miembro de Jung Min, ingresar lentamente en él, el beso paso, la cabeza de Jung Min cayó entre su hombro y cuello respirando agitadamente y dando un gemido al ingresar por completo dentro suyo, sintió dolor, sus ojos se abrieron un grito escapo, la mano de Jung Min se poso en su mejilla acariciándola y sintió sus labios en su hombro y su otra mano en su miembro masturbándolo.

Luego de un rato comenzó a moverse, lentamente comenzó con las embestidas, disfrutando de el placer que sentía su miembro.

-Ahhhhh…más rápido Jung Min-lo escucho gemir al maknae aumento la velocidad volviendo a besar sus labios sintiendo como el maknae se aferraba su espalda.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio entre besos Jung Min.

-Mas raido Jung Min…..Ahhhhh- pedía en gemidos el maknae, Jung Min queriéndolo complacer soltó sus labios salió por completo de él y lo giro posicionándose sobre su trasero y comenzando a embestirlo nuevamente escuchándolo gemir más alto, acariciando su ancha espalda y viendo como las manos del maknae se hundían en la almohada de tanto placer.

-Ahhhhhhhhh…Siiii…Mmmmmm- gemía Hyung Jun, Jung Min gruñía a cada embestida, sintiéndose feliz de ser el primero en darle tanto placer, en enseñarle cada sensación, en ser el único-¡Jung Min!-grito al momento en que su orgasmo llego.

-¡Ahhhhh!-grito unas cuantas estocadas después Jung Min saliendo de su interior y dejándose caer encima suyo-te amo Hyun Jun-le susurro contra su cuello luego beso ese largo cuello y se giro para recostarse a su lado, el menor se giro con la respiración agitada al igual como Jung Min tratando de recuperarla.

-Yo también…te amo caballo loco-le confesó el menso.

-¿Cómo que caballo loco?-pregunto luego de unos segundos cuando se recupero.

-No pelemos ahorita-pidió el maknae girándose a abrazarlo, Jung Min sonrió y lo abrazo y cubrió al maknae y a él.

Estaba feliz, Hyung Jun era solo suyo, luego de tanto sufrir y noches de adolecente, al fin era suyo.

Recordó el beso secreto que le dio ¿se lo debía decir?

-Hyung Jun-lo llamo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto en un murmuro el maknae recostado sobre el pecho de Jung Min y abrazándolo.

-Tengo algo que decirte sobre tu primer beso-comenzó Jung Min diciendo.

-Ya olvida eso…me lo acabas de dar-dijo el maknae.

-No sobre ese primer beso...sobre el otro-se explico Jung Min.

-No recuerdo ya ese beso…además es más importante mi primera vez-respondió el maknae sonriendo-y tú fuiste el primero-Jung Min sonrió.

-Y el único-dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte y cerrando sus ojos.

Prefirió callarlo y que siga siendo secreto aquel beso, ya no importaba o tal vez, se lo diría cuando el maknae se enoje con él, daba igual, el maknae ahora estaba con él, y era a él quien el maknae amaba, solo a él, solo a él le daría todos sus besos y solo los de él recordaría, dos pequeños besos de esa chica no se comparaban ni con la mitad de uno que se habían dado ellos, porque cada uno de ellos estaban llenos de amor de parte de ambos.

Tal vez guardo su primer beso durante mucho tiempo esperando dárselo a es apersona que tan feliz lo hacía desde que lo conoció y se lo termino dando a otra persona con la esperanza de olvidarla, cualquiera diría que no tubo sentido guárdalo tanto tiempo si no fue 'especial' pero si el hecho de que se lo haya dado a la persona equivocada llevo a que su verdadero amor sea correspondido y confesado, valía la pena, porque sabía que todos los besos que vendrían ahora solo seria de Park Jung Min.

-Hyung Jun-volvió a llamarlo Jung Min.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto el maknae medio dormido.

-Te veo cerca de esa chica otra vez y estás muerto-aseguro Jung Min, cuidaría lo que ahora era suyo-¿entendido?-el maknae asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Jung Min!-llamo Young Saeng detrás de la puerta.

-¿Ya mato a Hyung Jun?-preguntaba líder, los tres estaban tras la puerta temiendo que la vida del maknae haya terminado a manos de Jung Min.

Pero ambos ya habían quedado dormidos.

FIN.


End file.
